Hogwarts, uma nova história
by Bru B.M
Summary: Hogwarts, uma nova história, é uma fic inovadora, que mistura aventura, misterio e principalmente... COMEDIA! é algo diferente de tudo que você leu, espero que gostem
1. Personagens!

Personagens

**Jack Malfoy** - Único filho de Gina e Draco Malfoy, está no ultimo ano em Hogwarts. É o garoto mais bonito, sendo alto, loiro dos olhos azuis e muito bom em defesa contra as artes das trevas. Jack é muito irônico e adora fazer piadas fora de hora. Ele é o melhor amigo de Fred Weasley, que é seu companheiro de armações em Hogwarts. Jack caiu na Grifinoria, o que fez Draco não ficar nada feliz, mas Gina pular de alegria. Jack é batedor da Grifinoria. Jack vai cair em amores por Daniela dês de que ela entra no colégio, porem os dois vão brigar muito. Jack esta no seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

**Blink Weasley** (Rn) – É filho de Rony Weasley com Pavati, é um garoto bonito, porem não tanto quanto Jack por isso tem inveja do loiro. Ele é alto, com olhos e cabelos castanhos e se parece muito com Pavati. Blink é muito atrapalhado e distraído, porem se dá muito bem em poções, ele é da Grifinoria. Ele é goleiro do time de quadribol. Blink vai se encantar com Daniela. Blink esta no 7º ano.

**Daniela Krum** – Daniela tem os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, assim como a mãe, Gabriela Delacour, irmã mais nova de Fleur Delacour, agora Weasley. Puxou o temperamento do pai, Victor Krum, é uma menina seria e fria, vai ser transferida de Beauxbaton e vai entrar no time de Quadribol da Grifinoria, como apanhadora. Daniela vai ser a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts, causando muita inveja. A loira não se dá nada bem com Jack, pois o acha metido, galinha, boçal... Entre outros lindos adjetivos. Daniela vai entrar no 7º ano.

**Vivian Weasley** (Rn) – Vivian, é muito parecida com Gina e Rony, tem estatura normal, os cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. É a menina mais bonita do colégio até a chegada de Daniela. Vivian é filha de Padma com Rony Weasley, mas sempre teve uma paixonite por Blink, o que a deixa muito nervosa, pois ele é seu irmão por parte de pai, assim ela sofre algumas crises de dupla personalidade, às vezes é muito tímida e outras vezes pode surpreender. Vivian é da Grifinoria e tem um pouco de inveja de Daniela, porque Blink só tem olhos para ela. Ela esta no ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

**Sirius Potter** – Sirius é filho mais velho de Harry e Luna, é muito distraído e atrapalhado. Tem os cabelos pretos de Harry e os olhos azuis de Luna. O garoto é monitor chefe da Grifinoria, e é o melhor artilheiro da casa, é muito neurótico quando o assunto é ser monitor e é muito amigo de Fred Weasley e Jack Malfoy, mas entra em pânico quando eles aprontam algo. Sirius esta no 7º ano.

**Lilian Potter** – Lílian é a filha mais nova de Luna e Harry Potter, está no 6º ano. A menina tem os cabelos loiros da mãe assim como os olhos azul piscina. É a menina mais bonita do seu ano, mas é considerada estranha, ela gosta muito do Fred Weasley, mas por sorte seu irmão não nota, por ser muito distraído, na verdade, ninguém nota.

**Fred Weasley** (Jg) – É o melhor aluno do colégio, coisa que herdou da mãe, mas nem por isso é muito santo, na verdade não é nada santo. Adora fazer armações junto com Jack e perturbar Sirius, mas acha a irmã dele bastante estranha. Ele esta no 7º ano e também é batedor do time da Grifinoria. Ele vai sair do colégio com varias condecorações de melhor aluno. Ele é o único filho de Hermione com Jorge Weasley. Seu nome foi uma homenagem ao irmão gêmeo do seu pai, Fred Weasley, que morreu na batalha contra Voldemort.

**Manuela Weasley** (Gui) – É a filha mais nova de Gui e Fleur, vira de Paris, Beauxbaton ao lado de Daniela, sua prima. Ela vai ter os cabelos loiros de Fleur, mas a inteligência de Gui. Assim que chega repara no distraído Sirius Potter. Ela esta no 7º ano da Grifinoria e não gosta muito de quadribol.

**Rony Weasley** – Depois de um par de chifres dado por Hermione assim que se formou, Rony vira um galinha, casa-se com as gêmeas Patil e tem com cada uma um filho(a), mas ele gosta mais de Padma.

**Pavati Patil** – Casa-se com Rony por falta de opção. É muito ambiciosa e não da muita atenção ao filho, Blink, nem ao marido. Tem muita inveja de Padma, porque ela é mais bem sucedida no trabalho e em tudo o que faz.

**Padma Patil** – É casada com Rony e gosta muito dele. Não liga pelo fato do Rony ter duas esposas, ela e sua irmã, e é muito bem sucedida no ramo de varinhas, onde trabalha com "Olivaras". Gosta muito da sua filha Vivian.

**Gabriela Krum **– É casada com Victor Krum, um auror de sucesso, até que seu marido morre de forma misteriosa e ela vai para Londres com sua filha e sobrinha para recomeçar a vida.

**Harry Potter** – Depois de vencer a batalha contra Voldemort, ele discute com Gina, e acaba se entendendo com Luna com quem tem dois filhos. Harry é o mais bem sucedido auror de Londres.

**Luna Lovegood** – Luna casou-se com Harry e esta muito feliz sendo a mais nova dona da revista de seu pai, "O pasquim", ela conversa muito com sua filha e talvez por isso tenha deixado a menina tão parecida com ela.

**Gina Weasley** – Gina brigou com Harry por ele ser tão super protetor e certinho, depois de tantas brigas com Draco Malfoy acaba se apaixonando por ele, talvez pelo fato dele ser tão diferente de Harry. Tem um filho, Jack, que ela considera não ser muito normal.

**Draco Malfoy** – Ficou triste apos a morte do pai, mesmo sabendo que ele era um comensal da morte. Draco casou-se com Gina e é muito feliz, por mais incrível que isso pareça. Ele é bem sucedido, ele é o dono da fabrica de vassouras "Firebolt".

**Jorge Weasley** – Jorge casou-se com Hermione, o que o afastou muito de Rony. Tem um filho, Fred, em homenagem ao seu irmão, Apesar dele e de Hermione serem tão diferentes são um casal bastante... Estranho, o que deixa o Jorge feliz. Jorge até hoje trabalha como dono da "Gemialidade Weasley".

**Hermione Granger** – Hermione casou-se com Jorge, o que é um fato estranho. Não se sente muito à-vontade com Rony por causo do romance que tinham e que ele nunca superou muito bem. Tem a impressão de que seu Filho precisa de um psicólogo, mas se orgulha muito das notas dele. Ela é dona da "Floreios e Borrões".

**Professores**

Neville Longbottom – Durante a sua época em Hogwarts teve um romance secreto com Pavati Patil, mas não a vê há muito tempo, Neville é prof. de Herbologia em Hogwarts e se sente estranhamente atraído pela profa. Parkison.

Pansy Parkison – Poções

Sibila Trelawney - Adivinhação

Percy Weasley – História

Hagrid – CCM

Neville Longbottom - Herbologia

Minerva McGonagall – Diretora e prof transfiguração

N. Tonks - DCAT


	2. Capitulo 1

Cap 1

Cap 1

Era uma tarde de verão na mansão Malfoy, faltavam apenas algumas horas para o aniversário de 17 anos de Jack Malfoy. Gina estava organizando as coisas junto com Hermione. Draco estava levando Jack para a empresa de vassouras, Firebolt, que por acaso ele não estava gostando muito.

- Pai, que saco, por que mesmo que eu tive que vir? – falou Jack irritado.

- Agora que você tem 17 anos tem que aprender a cuidar da empresa – retrucou Draco.

- Da empresa? Isso aqui é mais fácil que cagar – Jack fala sem interesse.

- COMO É? – pergunta Draco irritado.

- M-A-I-S F-A-C-I-L Q-U-E C-A-G-A-R – disse Jack calmamente – o senhor é loiro ou o que?

- Muito engraçado, você realmente puxou a sua mãe, já não me bastava você ser da Grifinoria... – Draco começa a reclamar.

- O que é que tem a Grifinoria? É a melhor casa – disse Jack.

- Não é.

- É sim.

- Não é.

- É sim.

- Não é.

- Ta bom... É sim.

- EU DESISTO – grita Draco irritado.

- Podemos ir para casa agora? – Jack pergunta fazendo cara de cachorro pidão.

- Não.

Enquanto isso na mansão Malfoy, uma dupla de ruivos aproxima-se da casa.

- A festa hoje vai ser boa, mas eu preciso dar os toques finais – Fred fala pensativo.

- Olhe lá o que vai fazer, - Jorge diz seriamente – não faça nada que me envergonhe, ou seja, nada de pegadinhas leves.

- Oh papi, e quando foi que eu fiz isso? – Fred pergunta inocentemente.

- Nunca, mas hoje é especial, que sua mãe não me escute – Jorge fala pensativo.

- Ah, vocês? – Hermione pergunta da porta da mansão.

- Não, mami, é o papai Noel e eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa - Fred fala pulando.

Do nada surge na porta uma garotinha de cabelos loiros desarrumados e olhos azuis distraídos e penetrantes, ela usava um par de brincos em forma de beterraba e roupas bem diferentes, estranhas, seu nome era Lílian Potter.

- Sra. Weasley, a tia Gina esta pulando que nem um sapo porque a entrada esta horrível, eu acho que tem alguma coisa haver com os duendes que a mamãe trouxe – disse Lílian distraída.

- Por que ela trouxe duendes? – Hermione pergunta confusa.

- Porque ela disse que davam um ar especial na casa, eita, mas não era para colocarem na panela não é? – a menina pergunta com cara distraída.

- Não querida, – disse Hermione girando os olhos - saia da cozinha, certo?

- Certo Sra. Weasley.

- O que você disse que a tia Gina estava fazendo? – Fred pergunta assim que a mãe corre para cozinha.

- Ah, que ela estava pulando que nem um sapo ou será que era um coelho ou um canguru ou...

- Lílian, por mais estranho que isso vá parecer, você é um GENIL! – disse Fred dando um beijo na sua bochecha e correndo para dentro da casa.

A menina coloca a mão na bochecha e logo em seguida cai dura no chão.

- O que ela tem? – pergunta Vivian assim que abre a porta e se depara com a loira deitada no chão.

- Eu nunca soube – responde Blink pulando por cima da garota desmaiada.

_- Sabia que ele deu mais atenção para a loira desmaiada do que para você? – _um voz na cabeça dela a pergunta, **NA: Ela é doidinha, ta?**.

_- PARA DE FALAR COMIGO – _a menina grita em pensamento

_- A culpa é minha se você é louca? – _a voz pergunta.

-_ Teoricamente é, porque eu estou falando comigo mesma e sendo você eu mesma eu estou falando comigo ou seja..._

_- EU ESTENDI, a burra aqui é você, não eu. _

- Já te disseram que você é estranha – Blink pergunta ao ver a irmã parada fazendo caretas.

Nesse momento Rony da um berro na porta de entrada, acompanhado de Pavati e Padma.

- QUEM FEZ ISSO COM ELA? – o ruivo pergunta ao ver a menina caída no chão.

- Não fui eu, acabei de chegar – diz Blink sentando-se no sofá sem muito entusiasmo.

- Querida você esta bem? – pergunta Padma a filha que continua fazendo caretas parada no mesmo lugar.

**Na: Eu criei um monstro (Vivian).**

- Hã? – Vivian pergunta saindo do transe.

- Manda a maluquinha da sua filha ir sentar – diz Pavati com uma cara levemente assustada.

- LILIAN – Sirius grita ao ver a irmã estatelada no chão.

A porta novamente é aberta sendo que dessa vez dela surge Jack e Draco, dando de cara com a cena nada normal.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Draco pergunta abismado.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder do teto da casa cai uma chuva de sapos de chocolate pulando em cima de todos.

- Vamos caçar os sapos, cadê minha rede? – Jack pergunta animado.

- Diz que eu sou um gênio e que quando você crescer que ser que nem eu – diz Fred surgindo do nada.

- Cara você é um gênio, mas, cadê minha rede? – Jack pergunta animado.

- Hei, por que a maluquinha ta desmaiada? – Fred pergunta notando agora a menina no chão.

- Quem sabe? – Jack pergunta, os dois se aproximam da menina.

- EU REVIVI – diz Lílian se levantando animada.

- Quem a dopou? – Jack pergunta.

- Eu tenho para mim que ela nasceu dopada – Fred responde abismado.

- O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – pergunta Hermione surgindo da cozinha.

- EU AMO ESSE CHOCOLATE – diz Gina animada.

- Você quer a rede? – Luna pergunta distraída.

- Como é que eu casei com ela? – Draco pergunta.

- Ela te dopou – diz Jorge aparecendo atrás da irmã.

- Ah, Oi Jorge – disse Rony fitando o irmão que acaba de aparecer, Rony não é muito próximo de Jorge dês de que ele ficou com Hermione.

- Ron? Você por aqui – Jorge fala constrangido.

- Pois é, - disse Rony sem emoção – como vai Hermione?

- Bem. – Hermione respondeu olhando para o outro lado da sala.

- Hei, e meus presentes? – Jack perguntou animado, deixando Hermione bastante aliviada pro ter se livrado daquela situação.

- Você tem que ver o presente que eu te trouxe – disse Fred animado puxando o amigo.

- Então, vamos aos presentes – completou Gina igualmente animada, indo em direção a sala.

- Toma – disse Jorge entregando a Jack uma enorme caixa cheia de buracos.

- Eu deveria me preocupar com esse presente? – Draco perguntou a Jorge assim que viu a caixa.

- Que isso cunhadinho do meu coração, não confia em mim? – Jorge perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Sinceramente? – Draco perguntou cético.

- Você me deu... Um... MACACO? – Jack perguntou incrédulo.

Era verdade, um macaco castanho pequenininho e bastante estranho.

- É, não é o Maximo? – Fred perguntou animado.

- Mas ele só sabe comer, fazer coco e dormir – disse Jack ainda surpreso.

- Vocês tem muita coisa em comum – alfinetou Draco.

- Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts eu te conto o que ele faz – cochichou Fred para o amigo, deixando-o mais animado.

- Bem, agora o meu – disse Luna empurrando os filhos – dêem a ele.

Sirius olhou para Lílian assustado, a garota deu de ombros e entregou a Jack uma caixa rosa de mais ou menos dois palmos e assim como a anterior estava cheia de buracos.

- Não me responsabilizo por danos – informou Sirius.

Jack abriu a caixa animado, os presentes de Luna sempre eram os mais estranhos, mas nem ele esperava por aquilo. Dentro da caixa havia um duende, mais ou menos do tamanho da caixa, ele tinha cabelos rosa choque e vinha com um arco e flecha, que Jack notou serem de gelo.

- UM DUENDE? – ele perguntou estático.

- De onde a Senhora tirou a idéia de dar um duende a ele? – Sirius perguntou a mãe.

- Eu adorei – informou Lílian fazendo o irmão bufar.

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? – perguntou Fred surpreso.

- Hum... Johnny! – informou Jack calmamente.

- Johnny? Por que Johnny? – Fred perguntou surpreso.

- Porque quando eu penso em duende de cabelo rosa que atira flechinhas de gelo o único nome que me vem à cabeça é Johnny – disse Jack calmamente.

- Você está certo – informou Fred concordando com a cabeça.

**NA: Entenderam o "por que" do nome do meu usuário ser "Gnomo Johnny"? Eu adorei essa cena pow! :P**

- Isso foi estranho – comentou Draco.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo foi muito fofo – comentou Gina fazendo Draco bufar.

- O que acha de irmos lá para fora? – Fred pergunta a Jack.

- Vamos, meus pais vão começar a falar besteiras e papai vai se perguntar pela milésima vez "por que" casou com a mamãe. – disse Jack olhando para o macaco.

- Deixa ele ai - disse Fred puxando o amigo para fora da casa.

- E o gnomo? – Jack perguntou.

- O gnomo? Leva, vamos testar as habilidades dele com o arco e flecha – disse Fred.

- Habilidades? Dês de quando um gnomo de cabelo rosa que atira flechas de gelo tem alguma habilidade? – pergunta Jack.

- Ele atira flechas de gelo – disse Fred.

- Bem pensado – concordou Jack.

Os dois seguiram para o quintal onde encontraram alguém que não esperavam encontrar, uma garotinha loira muito aluada, Lílian Potter.

- O que ela esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Fred ao notar que a garota nem viu eles aparecerem.

- Eu que sei – disse Jack distraído.

- Ela é bem estranha, não é? – Fred perguntou.

- É sim, mas ela é legal – disse Jack rindo.

- Mas vai continuar sendo estranha do mesmo modo – disse Fred.

- E agente conhece alguma garota normal? – Jack perguntou.

- Tem razão, a Vivian também não tem muito juízo, depois me perguntam "por que" eu não arrumo uma namorada, só te garota estranha nesse mundo – Fred concluiu.

- É, é por isso que eu morro solteiro – disse Jack animado.

- Sim, mas agente pode testar o gnomo na Lílian? – Fred pergunta animado.

- Nem pensar! – diz Jack perplexo – Tadinha de Lílian, temos que testar em alguém menos importante, que tal no Blink?

- Cara, você é genial – disse Fred admirado.

Um pouco distante dali, Blink e Vivian andavam, distraídos, perto das laranjeiras e não notaram Jack e Fred se aproximar com o gnomo de cabelos rosa.

- Agora? – Fred perguntou.

- Agora! – confirmou Jack animado.

Johnny, o gnomo, foi posto no chão e começou a mirar em direção aos dois.

- É para atirar no estranho – disse Fred ao gnomo.

Johnny confirmou com a cabeça e lançou a flecha que foi certeira, Vivian caiu dura no chão.

- VIVIAN – Blink gritou ao ver a irmã no chão.

- EU MANDEI ATIRAR NO ESTRANHO – disse Fred indignado.

- A Vivian é bem estranha – disse Jack nervoso.

- O que vocês dois fizeram? – Blink perguntou assim que os dois se aproximaram.

- A culpa foi sua, a flecha era para bater em você – disse Fred calmo.

- EM MIM? – Blink reclama – Ainda bem que a Vivian estava aqui.

- Ela está acordando – disse Jack animado.

- _Você é idiota – _diz a voz na cabeça de Vivian.

_- Eu morri? _Vivian pergunta atordoada.

- _Eu não tenho essa sorte – _a voz responde.

- _Mas tem um lado bom, o Blink está chorando por minha dor – _disse Vivian sonhadora.

_- Juro que não sei como ele vai continuar vivendo – _ironizou a voz.

_- Eu também – _disse Vivian feliz.

- VIVIAN! – Blink chamou chacoalhando a irmã.

- Como foi? O que aconteceu? – Jack perguntou animado.

- Como foi o que? Quem tentou me matar? ERAM AQUELAS MENINAS INVEJOSAS DE HOGWARTS? – perguntou Vivian atordoada.

- Não, - disse Fred calmo – fui eu e o Jack.

- Ah então tudo bem, - disse Vivia feliz – bem, eu desmaiei, tudo apagou, porque as coisas apagam quando a pessoa desmaia e a cabeça roda e roda e roda e...

- Certo, vamos sair daqui – disse Jack assustado.

- Concordo, será que ela é vacinada? Eu tenho medo da esquisita – disse Fred.

- Pega o Johnny, ele está assustado também – disse Jack saindo com Fred e Johnny, deixando Blink tendo que agüentar o relatório de como é desmaiar da Vivian, sozinho.


	3. Capitulo 2

Cap 2

Cap 2

Fred e Jack estavam andando pelos jardins, depois do incidente com Johnny eles não estavam com vontade de ouvir as besteiras de Vivian e Lílian estava sentada onde normalmente eles ficavam.

- HEI, – eles ouviram um grito, e viram de longe um garoto magricelo de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos muito rebeldes, Sirius – para onde vão?

- Sinto muito, Sr. Monitor, mas fora de Hogwarts o senhor não tem nenhuma moral com agente – disse Jack rindo.

- Nem dentro – brincou Fred fazendo Sirius bufar.

- Mas eu sou monitor chefe e... – Sirius começou serio.

- E ninguém liga – brincou Fred.

- Ah, Fred, chega, já enchemos o saco do Sirius demais por hoje – disse Jack.

- Certo, mas, o que faz nos seguindo Sr. Super Monitor Chefe? – Fred perguntou rindo.

- Estou morrendo de rir, - ironizou Sirius – bem, eu estou seguindo vocês pelo mero fato de que não estou a fim de agüentar minha irmãzinha e nem agüentar o neurótico do Blink e a irmã estranha dele.

- Quer dizer... – Jack começou.

- Sim, vocês são a minha falta de opção – disse Sirius rindo.

- Fui ofendido – reclamou Jack.

- E como se você pudesse falar que a irmã do Blink é estranha – disse Fred fazendo drama.

- Lílian não é estranha, - disse Sirius rápido – ela só... só é parecida demais com a mamãe.

- Grande diferença – ironizou Fred.

- Mas, mudando de assunto. Sirius, mesmo você sendo um monitor insuportável e um amigo da onça, agente deixa você aproveitar nossa digníssima companhia – brincou Jack.

- Que honra – disse Sirius girando os olhos.

- Põe honra nisso – disse Fred animado.

- Eu não mereço, - disse Sirius bufando – mas, e ai? Prontos para voltar a Hogwarts?

- Jamais estarei pronto para voltar a estudar – disse Fred dramaticamente.

- Nem me lembre, só falta uma semana para voltarmos para nossa queridíssima escolinha – ironizou Jack.

- Pois eu estou animado – disse Sirius calmo.

- Falou o aluno de ouro da Grifinoria – começou Fred.

- O monitor exemplar – continuou Jack.

- Um aluno BRILHANTE – disseram os dois juntos e em seguida começaram a rir.

- Se vocês dois tem uma fixa escolar que dá a volta ao mundo à culpa não é minha – disse Sirius irritado.

- Não mesmo, o mérito é todo nosso – disse Fred rindo.

- Foram anos de trabalho duro e sacrifícios – disse Jack dramaticamente.

- Eu não entendo, - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça – eu sou um aluno exemplar, sou monitor chefe e nem sou tão feio assim... então, por que TODAS as garotas parecem preferir vocês dois?

- Querido, esse é o nosso charme – disse Fred piscando.

- E "vocês dois" uma virgula, TODAS me preferem – disse Jack convencido.

- Vai sonhando – disse Fred entediado.

- Isso não é justo – disse Sirius com mau humor.

- Meu chuchu, a vida não é justa – disse Jack calmamente.

- E se você quer saber... Para um super nerd, monitor chefe e aluno brilhante... Até que você é consideravelmente popular – disse Fred rindo.

- É tão bom ter o apoio de vocês – ironizou Sirius.

- Conte conosco – disse Jack rindo.

- Amigos são para essas coisas – confirmou Fred rindo mais ainda.

- É bom ter vocês – disse Sirius girando os olhos.

- Mas me diga, Sr. Super Monitor Chefe, - disse Fred rindo e fazendo Sirius bufar – será que esse ano você vai tomar vergonha na cara e dar um pouquinho de orgulho aos seus amiguinhos?

- Não estou entendendo – disse Sirius fingindo ingenuidade.

- Quer que eu desenhe? – Fred continuou.

- Deixa que eu explico, - disse Jack animado – esse ano você deixa de tanta donzelice?

- Não é só porque eu não saiu ficando com qualquer uma que eu sou "cheio de donzelices" – disse sirius ofendido.

- Não é que você não saia ficando com qualquer uma, - disse Fred calmamente – é que a ultima que você ficou nós éramos do quarto ano e eu tenho para mim que ela estava bêbada.

- Estou morrendo de rir – disse Sirius mal humorado.

- Tadinho dele, Fred, - disse Jack com cara de pena – é que nem todas as garotas sabem apreciar o jeito lento, desajeitado e sensível do nosso amiguinho.

- Sensível nada – disse Sirius irritado.

- Não fala assim, ele é sensível – disse Fred rindo da cara de ódio de Sirius.

- E também não sou lento nem desajeitado, – disse Sirius com mais raiva - sou apenas distraído, só isso.

- Cara, a tua irmã é mais atenta que você – disse Fred serio.

- E olha que estamos falando da Lílian. – disse Jack enrugando a testa.

- Da para não falarem da minha irmãzinha? – Sirius pediu.

- A culpa não é minha se ela é estranha. – disse Fred dando de ombros.

- SIRIUS! – uma voz chamava de longe, era Lílian com seus cabelos muito loiros e os olhos verdes distraídos.

- Fala – disse Sirius assim que a irmã se aproximou.

- Nos já vamos... – disse Lílian calmamente.

- JÁ? – Fred e Jack perguntaram entéricos e Sirius bufou desanimado.

- Posso continuar? – Lílian pediu docemente.

- Vai em frente, Líli – disse Jack calmo.

- Mas ai eu dei a idéia a ela de você dormir aqui, a tia Gina adorou a idéia e acabou que o Fred também vai ficar, mas elas mandaram eu perguntar se vocês queriam – disse Lílian calma.

- Líli, - disse Jack girando a menina no colo – você é simplesmente o Maximo.

- Obrigada – disse Lílian rindo.

- Maninha do meu coração, como você teve essa idéia brilhante? – Sirius perguntou feliz.

- Simples, - disse Lílian calma – pensei, Sirius longe de casa por uma semana, sem neurose, sem horários, sem VOCÊ.

- Esqueçam tudo o que eu disse sobre a maluquinha – disse Fred animado fazendo Lílian notar agora que ele estava ali.

- Nem minha irmã me apóia, esses dois estão aqui reclamando de mim, ai vem você e reclama de mim, qual o problema do mundo comigo? – Sirius perguntou impaciente.

- Deixa de drama, Sirius, vai querer ficar aqui ou não? – Lílian perguntou nervosa por notar a presença de Fred.

- Vou – disse Sirius irritado.

- Lilian, você é uma menininha má, você vai lá para sua linda casinha e me deixa com o pacote do seu irmão – disse Jack rindo.

- A culpa é sua, não minha, - disse Lílian sorrindo – mas e você Fred? – ela perguntou nervosa – Vai querer ficar?

- Com certeza – disse Fred animado.

- Bem, então eu vou dizer que vocês vão ficar, – disse Lílian querendo sair dali – Feliz aniversário Jack, se cuida Sirius e... Tchau Fred – disse ela por fim já não muito bem.

- Tchau Líli, - disse Jack puxando a menina no colo – se cuida.

- Lilia, por favor não faz bagunça – implorou Sirius – e fica longe do meu quarto, eu não estou nem ai se ele está com uma área ruim ou se você simplesmente acha que tem livros demais, não mexe.

- Queima tudo – disse Fred baixinho no ouvido de Lílian, a menina abriu categoricamente os olhos e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Lílian saiu andando em direção a casa, os olhos muito abertos e parecia não respirar.

- E então Lílian, querida, eles vão ficar? – Gina perguntou.

- Vão – disse ela quase sem voz.

Luna se levantou calmamente, olhou para a filha com cuidado, pegou uma almofada e depositou no chão, nas costas da garota, depois voltou a se sentar.

- Por que...? – Hermione começou, mas a sua resposta veio mais rápida do que ela esperava.

Lílian caiu dura no chão, e com a cabeça bem em cima da almofada, Gina riu de leve, Luna olhou tudo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Me desculpe, Luna, mas sua filha é bastante estranha – disse Hermione assustada.

- Eu concordo, - disse Jorge aparecendo ao lado delas e olhando para a garota no chão – é por isso que adoro ela, sabem, acho que Fred devia andar mais com essa menina.

- Você está brincando, não é? – Hermione perguntou pasma olhando a menina no chão.

- Não – disse Jorge com simplicidade.

- Bem, - disse Luna por fim – nós já vamos, vamos Lílian - e dizendo isso Luna jogou um copo cheio d'água na cara de Lílian que acordou desesperada.

- Sim, mamãe – disse a menina tossindo e saindo ao lado da mãe, ao encontro do pai.

- Jura que quer que nosso Fred ande com _ela? _– Hermione perguntou ao marido.

- Ela é diferente, e até que é bonitinha – disse Jorge por fim e em seguida saindo de perto de Hermione e Gina e indo de volta para a sala onde estavam Draco e ou outros.

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando casei com ele? – Hermione se perguntou.

- Mione, querida, você tem que admitir que meu irmão tem estilo – disse Gina rindo.

A tempo foi passando, e os convidados indo embora, até que por fim restaram apenas os Malfoy, Fred e Sirius.

- Meninos, eu estou morta, - disse Gina sorrindo – nós vamos subir, mas fiquem a vontade.

- Gina, eles vem aqui desde sempre, já estão à vontade demais – disse Draco girando os olhos.

- Mas, qualquer coisa, podem me chamar – disse ela preocupada.

- Não se preocupe tia Gina, - disse Sirius – eu fico de olhos para que eles não façam nada de errado.

- Perfeito – disse Draco satisfeito.

- Bem, boa noite, meninos – disse Gina subindo com Draco.

Os três estavam sozinhos naquela sala enorme, sentados no sofá com as pernas em cima do centro de pedra.

- Bem, - disse Fred – logo as aulas vão recomeçar.

- Nem me lembra – disse Jack desanimado.

- Eu estou ansioso, - disse Sirius animado – mais um ano pela frente.

- Mais coisas para nós quebrarmos – disse Fred rindo.

- Nem pensem nisso, sou monitor chefe e terei que dar uma detenção para vocês se isso acontecer – disse Sirius nervoso.

- Não se preocupa, - disse Jack – nós aprontamos, mas não vai ser na sua frente, Senhor Super Monitor Chefe.

- Nem pensem nisso, será que pelo menos no ultimo ano de vocês, os dois delinqüentes não poderiam se comportar?

- Ora, mas é exatamente pelo motivo de ser nosso ultimo ano que nós não vamos nos comportar nadinha – disse Fred.

- Temos que aproveitar o Maximo possível – disse Jack.

- Não podem aproveitar estudando? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Estudando? – Fred e Jack perguntaram em uníssono, e em seguida começaram a rir compulsivamente o que fez Sirius bufar desaprovador.

- Não era piada – disse Sirius com mau humor.

- Mas pareceu – disse Fred rindo.

- Eu sou inteligente por natureza, não preciso dessas coisas materiais como livros – disse Jack rindo.

- Somos dois, meu caro companheiro – disse Fred rindo.

- Mas EU vou estudar, vou tirar notas excelentes nos testes – disse Sirius serio.

- Que emoção – disse Fred limpando uma lagrima imaginaria.

- Nosso garotinho, ele está tão grande – disse Jack encostando a cabeça no ombro de Fred e fingindo um choro dramático.

- Eu não mereço vocês dois – lamentou-se Sirius.

- Não diga isso, amor, você merece – disse Jack com a voz super gay.

- Você está me assustando – disse Sirius se afastando do amigo.

- Está com medinho é, meu lindo? – Fred continuou ainda mais gay que Jack.

- Parem com isso – implorou Sirius.

- O que você não pede implorando que eu não faço te irritado? – Fred perguntou.

- Isso está errado – falou Sirius.

- Eu sei, mas assim está mais fashion – disse Fred rindo.

- Super – concordou Jack.

- Me matem – pediu Fred.

- Não nos tente, Sirius, não nos tente – avisou Jack rindo.

- IDÉIA! – Fred gritou.

- Que idéia? – Jack perguntou animado.

- Eu não gosto disso – disse Sirius desconfiado.

- O SIRIUS DEVIA FICAR COM A MALUQUINHA – disse Fred animado.

- Como é? – Sirius perguntou pasmo.

- Com a irmã dele? – Jack perguntou pasmo.

- Não, sua besta, com a irmã do Blink, a Vivian – disse Fred mais animado.

- Vivian? – Jack perguntou rindo.

- NEM QUE A PAU – disse Sirius por fim.

- Por que? – Fred perguntou desapontado.

- Ela é completamente pirada, é linda, mas é uma louca varrida – concluiu Sirius.

- Mas é linda – completou Fred cantarolando.

- Mas é louca – cantarolou Sirius no mesmo tom.

- Sua irmã também, mas... – Fred começou.

- Não fala da minha irmã, ela é meio maluquinha, mas ela é doce, inteligente, ingênua, calma e... – Sirius começou enumerando.

- Não quero saber, ela também é maluquinha, e a Vivian deve ter alguma coisa de bom, tirando aquele corpinho dele que... – Fred começou se empolgando.

- Não quero saber, – disse Sirius por fim – ela não tem o menor conteúdo mental, pior, ela não tem conteúdo nenhum.

- Você nunca falou com ela – disse Jack por fim.

- Eu não vou falar com a maluquinha, ela é pirada que nem o doente do irmão dela, aquela família é toda pirada – disse Sirius nervoso.

- Você está com medo de enfrentar o bicha do Blink? – Jack perguntou desafiador.

- Não, eu só não quero desafiar o Blink por uma coisa que eu não quero, que é a irmã dele, – disse Sirius por fim – eu mesmo não quero que ninguém vá se engraçar com a Líli.

- Você acha mesmo que ninguém vai dar em cima da Lílian? Melhor, você acha mesmo que ninguém já deu em cima dela? – Jack perguntou.

- Quem daria em cima da maluquinha? – Fred perguntou surpreso.

- A Lílian pode ser maluquinha, mas também é muito bonita, é a mais bonita do 6º ano – disse Jack calmo.

- Nunca notei – disse Fred por fim.

- EU MATO O IDIOTA QUE MECHER COM ELA – disse Sirius.

- Relaxa, - disse Jack – agora, e quanto a Vivian...

- Eu não vou ficar com a irmã do Blink – rosnou Sirius.

- Cara, você é gay – concluiu Fred.

- Cala-te coisa estúpida – mandou Sirius irritado.

- Ui, calei – disse Sirius com a voz mais gay possível.

- Agora é serio, por favor me matem – implorou Sirius por fim.


	4. Capitulo 3

Cap 3

Cap 3

Era o dia de voltar para Hogwarts, mas ainda eram cinco da manhã por isso todos estavam dormindo, quer dizer quase todos. Draco Malfoy estava de pé e havia arrastado Jack para seu escritório.

- O que é, pai? – Jack perguntou com sono.

- Tenho que falar com você – disse Draco serio.

- Já falou, posso dormir? – Jack perguntou.

- Senta, moleque, e cala a boca – rosnou Draco.

- Tem gente que é tão sensível – reclamou Jack.

- Jack, é sobre sue avô – começou draco.

- O que é que tem o vovô Arthur? – Jack perguntou preocupado.

- Não é desse avô que estou falando... – disse Draco inseguro.

- Ah, você quer dizer, do seu pai? – Jack perguntou surpreso. Draco nunca havia falado nada sobre seu outro avô.

- Ele mesmo, - disse Draco inseguro – você sabe que ele morreu, não é? – Jack concordou com a cabeça – Mas sabe como?

- Não faço a mínima idéia – disse Jack.

- Bem, - Draco começou – seu avô, Lucio Malfoy era um comensal da morte...

- Oh, que horror, - disse Jack surpreso – meu avô comeu o sal da morte, mas que porra é o sal da morte?

- NÃO É SAL DA MORTE, IDIOTA! – disse Draco irritado – É comensal da morte, eles eram os aliados de Voldemort.

- Nomezinho sem graça – reclamou Jack.

- Cala a boca e escuta, - disse Draco irritado – ele era um comensal, mas foi pego, foi preso e morreu em Azkaban.

- Uau – disse Jack surpreso.

- UAU? – Draco perguntou – É só isso que tem a dizer?

- É, posso dormir? – Jack perguntou.

- Vai logo, ser estranho – disse Draco girando os olhos.

Jack saiu tranqüilo do escritório do pai. Assim que Draco viu que o filho não estava mais lá sorriu de leve, aquele garoto era realmente estranho. Jack foi para seu quarto, olhou no relógio não dava tempo para dormir.

- Valeu, papai – murmurou ele irritado indo tomar seu banho.

Assim que saiu do banho viu que os dois amigos já estavam de pé. Quando todos ficaram prontos desceram para tomar o café onde Gina e Draco os esperavam.

- Prontos para mais um ano, meninos? – perguntou Gina enquanto servia o prato de Sirius.

- Não – disseram Fred e Jack.

- Estou ansioso – disse Sirius animado.

- Cara, erraram no seu nome – disse Fred girando os olhos.

- Bem, quando terminarem vamos embora, vamos encontrar com os outros na estação.

Logo os garotos terminaram de comer e ao lado de Gina e Draco foram para a estação no carro dos Malfoy, que era uma BMW preta caríssima. Assim que chegaram deram de cara com Harry e Luna que estavam com Lílian e Jorge e Hermione esperando para se despedir de Fred.

- Papai, mamãe, vocês choraram muito de saudade? – Fred perguntou sorridente.

- Não – disse Jorge rindo.

- Que lindo – ironizou Fred.

- Preste muita atenção, Fred, sem confusão esse ano – disse Hermione seria.

- Lhe dou minha palavra de escoteiro. – disse Fred fazendo cara de santo.

- Você não é, nem nunca foi, escoteiro – disse Hermione seria.

- Culpa da senhora – disse Fred rindo e saindo de perto da mãe.

- Cuide da sua irmã, Sirius – disse Harry.

- Sim, senhor – disse Sirius orgulhoso.

- Agora eu preciso de baba? – Lílian perguntou.

- Não querida, chama-se machismo – disse Luna distraída.

- Tchau, mamãe, vamos Líli – disse Sirius puxando a irmã.

Assim Sirius, Lílian, Fred e Jack entraram no trem. Lílian começou a corar violentamente ao notar a presença do Weasley. Mas logo eles esbarraram em algo.

- Não olham por onde andam? – Blink perguntou irritado.

- Não – disse Fred sorrindo superior.

- Vamos lá, Fred, não vamos pegar briga com o idiota – disse Jack rindo.

- Sem confusão, eu sou monitor chefe – disse Sirius sendo ignorado.

- Maninho você tem uma moral incrível, - disse Lílian girando os olhos – Vivi, posso ficar na sua cabine.

- Claro, Lí – disse Vivian calma.

- _Ótimo, eu não vou poder ficar sozinha com o Blink_. – pensou Vivian.

- _A culpa é sua que é amiga da estranha_ – disse a voz na cabeça de Vivian.

-_ Teoricamente estranha sou eu que falo comigo mesma _– disse Vivian para a voz.

- Vivi, você está pirando de novo – disse Lílian.

Foi ai que Vivian notou que já estava afastado dos meninos e seguindo com a amiga para a cabine.

- Nem notei – disse Vivian distraída.

Enquanto isso, um pouco longe dali os meninos ainda estavam discutindo.

- Não tenho que agüentar vocês, idiotas, vou atrás da minha irmã – disse Blink irritado.

- Ah não vai não, - disse Sirius – ela está com minha irmã e você não vai ficar sozinho com a Líli.

- A Vivian está com ela – disse Blink como se fosse obvio.

- Não importa, você não vai – disse Sirius.

- Me obrigue – rosnou Blink.

Mais uma vez estavam todos juntos, mas na cabine de Lílian e Vivian. Sirius não havia deixado Blink sozinho com Líli, então ele, Jack e Fred foram para a cabine delas também.

- Que bonitinho todo mundo junto – disse Lílian distraída.

- Não parece bonitinho – comentou Vivian ao ver a cara de mal humor dos meninos.

- Claro que é, eles estão se dando bem – disse Lílian besta.

Vivian bufou de leve, aquela seria uma longa viajem. Mas como toda longa viajem, querendo ou não, acaba. E eles acabaram chegando em Hogwarts, como era de se esperar.

Eles entraram na escola e logo se dirigiram para o salão de entrada, onde seria a apresentação dos primeiranistas. Jack, Sirius e Fred sentaram-se afastados de Blink, Lílian e Vivian, mas Sirius olhava com freqüência para a irmã.

- Eu soube que teremos alunos transferidos – comentou Sirius.

- E daí? Eles aparecem no meio da primeira aula, - disse Fred ao ver Jack procurando – e normalmente, se são garotas, são feias.

- É mesmo – disse Jack decepcionado.

- Vocês não tem jeito – disse Sirius girando os olhos.

- Fred... – murmurou Jack para que Sirius não ouvisse – para que serve o macaco?

- Não descobriu? – Fred perguntou sorrindo – Ele é a nova invenção da "Geminilidade Weasley", ele copia você...

- Como assim? – Jack perguntou curioso.

- Faz parte do Kit mata aula, - disse Fred – ele toma a forma da pessoa, no caso eu ou você porque o Sirius não vai querer, e fica na aula ou em outro lugar chato enquanto nós saímos.

- Isso é o Maximo, mas só pode matar aula um por vez – disse Jack.

- Cara, eu não preciso de aula – disse Fred confiante.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Sirius olhou curioso para eles, aqueles dois adorava aprontar, e aquilo não era um bom sinal, pelo menos não para um monitor chefe.

Os garotos logo foram para o dormitório. Jack deixou o macaco perto de sua cama, onde ele esperava que ele não fizesse bagunça. Sirius olhou feio para o primata.

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? – Sirius perguntou.

- O macaco – disse Jack.

- É, o macaco, qual vai ser o nome? – Sirius perguntou.

- O macaco – disse Jack.

- TA, MAS QUAL O NOME? – Sirius perguntou irritado.

- O nome dele é "o macaco" – disse Jack.

- Cara, você é tão criativo – brincou Fred.

- Valeu – disse Jack rindo enquanto Sirius olhava feio para O macaco.

- Por que você tem um macaco? Podia ter uma coruja, um rato, um sapo, mas não, você tinha que ter um macaco – disse Sirius.

- Para de preconceito – reclamou Fred.

- É isso ai, o macaco vai acabar achando que é pessoal – disse Jack rindo.

- É que é pessoal – disse Sirius.

- O.k. Agora eu vou te denunciar para o IBAMA – disse Fred.

- Desisto – reclamou Sirius indo dormir, Jack e Fred trocaram olhares cúmplices e depois também foram dormir.


	5. capitulo 4

Cap 4

Cap 4

Primeira aula do dia, defesa contra artes das trevas com a professora Tonks. Teria sido uma aula tranqüila e calma, se não fosse pelo fato da professora ter saído para resolver algo na diretoria e deixado os alunos do 7º ano da grifinoria sozinhos. Pior, deixado Jack e Fred sozinhos.

- Vamos lá pessoal, dançando – disse Fred em cima da mesa enquanto fazia um feitiço e a musica tomava conta do lugar.

As garotas começaram a pular histéricas enquanto a maioria dos garotas caia na gargalhada, com exceção de Sirius que olhava irritado para os amigos e Blink que bufava de ódio.

Logo Jack subiu na outra mesa e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Fred. Os dois pegaram um estojo, viraram de costas e começaram a cantar.

- Eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do meu pai, que contratou um tal de Wilson pra seu capataz – começou Fred com uma voz bastante fina, fazendo os meninos gargalharem.

- Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era demais. Além de lindo era demais. – cantou Jack com a voz mais fina.

- Eu virei gay! E assumi! A arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir. Pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou. A lua de mel foi no Egito, eu fui pra cama e dei um grito. – cantou Fred o mais gay possível.

- Eu disse hey, vai devagar amor. Não vai com força, ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor. Me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor. Parecia o Rambo, com a sua bazuca na minha nuca...– cantou Jack começando a rebolar.

Mas enquanto Jack rebolava e cantava gay ao lado de Fred, ele viu alguém entrar, ele sentiu suas bochechas arderem e sentou com velocidade total na cadeira, fazendo todos o olharem estranho.

- O que foi? – Fred perguntou virando-se e dando de cara com a professora Tonks rindo muito.

- Eu sempre soube que tinham talento, – disse ela gargalhando, mas aquele não era o motivo pelo qual Jack havia corado tanto – mas não sabia que era para isso.

- Não mesmo, professora – disse Fred ainda sem entender, mas foi ai que ele notou uma outra pessoa alem da professora.

- Bem, quero apresentar vocês às novas alunas de Hogwarts, elas vieram transferidas, essas são Manuela Weasley e Daniela Krum.

As duas garotas eram muito bonitas, as duas eram muito loiras, mas Manuela tinha os olhos cor de mel e Daniela tinha os olhos verdes. Manuela tinha o rostinho fino e delicado e um belo sorriso colorindo o rosto e os seus cabelos loiros eram cacheados. Enquanto Daniela tinha o rosto igualmente fino e delicado, mas não havia sorriso no rosto, ela olhava tudo com indiferença, os cabelos loiros eram muito lisos. Fred pode perceber, pela cara de Jack que ele estava babando por Daniela, por que sempre tinha que ser a mais difícil.

- Bem, srtas... Depois da apresentação do Sr. Weasley e do Sr. Malfoy – disse Tonks rindo.

- Weasley? – Manuela perguntou.

- Sim, Ah, é mesmo devem ser primos, – disse Tonks sorrindo de leve. – mas deixo vocês conversarem depois, agora vamos à aula.

As duas meninas sentaram-se na frente, e a aula prosseguiu. Fred reparou que Jack não estava exatamente prestando atenção, apesar de estar muito calado.

- Cara, quando eu for conhecer minha prima agente fala com a Krum – disse Fred.

- Serio? – Jack perguntou animado.

- Claro, relaxa – disse Fred confiante.

Jack começou a contar os minutos para a aula acabar, e assim que acabou ele correu para a saída com Fred atrás das duas meninas. Logo vislumbraram a dupla de loiras conversando.

- Hei, priminha – disse Fred se aproximando – é filha de que Weasley?

- Ah, oi, - disse ela calma – Guilherme Weasley é meu pai, ele é casado com...

- Com a francesa, quero dizer, Fleur – disse Fred sorrindo.

- Meu nome é Manuela – disse ela sorridente.

- Fred, sou Filho de Jorge Weasley, Ah e esse é meu amigo... Jack Malfoy – disse Fred.

- Prazer – disse Jack olhando para Daniela que apenas o ignorava.

- Er... A simpática é minha prima, sabe a mãe dela é irmã da minha mãe, Daniela Krum – disse Manuela.

- Filha do famoso Victor Krum? – Fred perguntou surpreso.

- Pois é – disse Daniela olhando os pés.

- Nossa, seu pai foi o melhor... – Fred começou.

- É melhor agente sair, não é, Dani? – Manuela perguntou apressada – Temos outra aula, nos vemos depois.

Manuela saiu puxando Daniela que saiu pisando fundo. Jack e Fred trocaram olhares confusos.

- Foi algo que eu disse? – Fred perguntou.

- Hei, idiota, - disse Blink atrás deles – vocês perguntaram do pai dela?

- Foi – disse Jack como se fosse obvio e fazendo Blink gargalhar.

- Vocês não lêem jornal? – Blink perguntou.

- Não – disseram os dois juntos.

- Então não sou eu que vou falar – disse Blink saindo de lá com um ar de superior.

- O que houve? – Sirius perguntou se aproximando enquanto eles seguiam para a próxima aula.

- Cara, você sabe o que houve com Victor Krum? – Fred perguntou.

- O jogador? – Sirius perguntou.

- O próprio – confirmou Jack curioso.

- Vocês não sabem? – Sirius perguntou surpreso e os dois confirmaram com a cabeça – Eu li no jornal que ele faleceu, de um modo misterioso, sabem? Parece que foi por isso que a mulher dele e a filha, Daniela, se mudaram para Londres e parece que a tal prima dela que é prima do Fred veio de acompanhante.

- Morreu? – Fred e Jack perguntaram em uníssono.

- É, de um modo misterioso – disse Sirius serio.

- Cara, mó bola fora – disse Jack olhando para Fred.

- É, espero que não esteja tão afim dela assim – disse Fred assim que entraram na sala de adivinhação.

- Meu queridos – disse Sibila com sua voz de louca – quero fazer um trabalho diferente hoje, formem duplas, meninos com meninas.

Blink se levantou para falar com Daniela, ele havia ficado bastante admirado com a menina, mas Vivian o puxou dizendo que seriam uma dupla. Sirius olhou incerto ao redor, milhares de garotas haviam se aproximado, mas para pedir pra ser par de Jack ou Fred. Sirius sentou triste, sozinho e olhou fixamente para a bola de cristal.

- Oi – disse uma voz atrás dele.

- Olá – disse Sirius incerto olhando para a loira sorridente, Manuela.

- Posso ser seu par? – ela perguntou.

- Claro, mas... – ele começou incerto, aquilo era novidade.

- Ai, obrigada, eu achei que ia sobrar – disse Manuela sorridente sentando na frente dele.

- Nada – disse Sirius achando que a menina era louca.

De longe, Daniela observava a amiga conversando animada com Sirius e sorriu de leve. Mas logo ela viu a professora Sibila arrastando Jack em sua direção.

- Sr. Malfoy, faça companhia para a nossa nova aluna, sim? – disse a professora colocando Jack em frente de Daniela.

- Claro – disse Jack sorrindo besta e fazendo Daniela bufar.

- Eu mereço – lamentou-se a menina.

- Oi – disse ele sorrindo.

A menina nada respondeu apenas ficou fitando ele com aquele sorriso galante e aquele ar superior. Ela viu de longe varias garotas suspirarem derrotadas e ela teve certeza que Jack ia dizer que...

- Você é uma garota de sorte, primeiro dia e sendo minha dupla – disse ele sorrindo charmoso.

- Estou pulando de alegria – ironizou ela.

- Algumas garotas morreriam para serem meu par – disse ele.

- Eu morro por ser – disse ela irritada.

- Pode ser irritadinha, mas é uma graça. – disse ele rindo – Aqui tem uma norma, as garotas bonitas tem o direito de saírem comigo, o que acha de sexta à noite?

- Passo – disse ela estressada.

- Como? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Leia meus lábios, Malfoy... E-U P-A-S-S-O – silabou ela.

- Você é...? – Jack começou.

- Sim, eu sou louca – disse ela sorrindo debochada.

Jack olhou perplexo para a garota a sua frente, que apenas bufava tentando ignorá-lo.

- Nossa, - disse Sibila se aproximando – vejo algo forte...

- É, chama-se ódio, posso mudar de par? – Daniela perguntou surpreendendo a toda a sala, ninguém já havia dado um fora em Jack Malfoy.

- Bem... – Sibila começou surpresa.

- Professora, eu posso ser o par dela – disse Blink animado.

- Mas eu... – Vivian começou.

- Ótimo, Srta. Weasley venha se sentar com o Malfoy e deixe a Srta. Krum com seu irmão – disse Sibila calma.

Daniela se levantou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Blink, satisfeita. Mas Vivian levantou-se irritada e foi pisando fundo ate Jack, ao chegar ao lado do garoto lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Que foi? – Jack perguntou dando de ombros e fazendo a ruiva bufar.

- Oi, - disse Blink assim que Daniela sentou-se ao seu lado – sinto muito por ter tido que agüentar o Malfoy.

- Eu também sinto, - lamentou-se Daniela – é impressão minha ou todos aqui sobem demais o ego daquele garoto.

- Não é impressão! – disse Blink rindo – Ah, meu nome é Blink Weasley.

- Prazer, Daniela Krum – disse ela.

- Sinto muito por seu pai – disse ele serio.

- Obrigada – disse a garota dando de ombros.

Blink e Daniela conversaram por um bom tempo. Vivian e Jack observavam de longe com cara de ódio.

- Seu irmão não perde tempo? – Jack perguntou.

- Sua amiguinha que é uma atirada – disse Vivian irritada.

A aula acabou e Daniela se despediu de Blink e foi até Manuela, que estava conversando animada com Sirius. Na verdade ela estava falando animada e Sirius olhava pasmo para a garota.

- Monitor chefe? Que legal! Deve ser o Maximo e... – Manuela falava enquanto Sirius olhava para ela como se fosse um ET.

- Manu, vamos, você está assustando o garoto – disse Daniela rindo de leve.

- Ta legal, Tchau Sirius, agente se vê – disse Manuela saindo de lá com a maior cara de lesa.

- Está afim do nerd? – Daniela perguntou quando as duas se afastaram.

- Ele não é nerd – disse Manuela indignada.

- É, você está afim do nerd – disse Daniela rindo de leve.

- Hei, garanhão, eu vi você e minha prima – disse Fred se aproximando com Jack de Sirius.

- Ela... – Sirius começou.

- É uma gata – disse Fred.

- Ela é louca, - disse Sirius – não pode ser normal! Deve estar querendo tirar onda com minha cara! Gente ela disse que ser monitor chefe devia ser... Legal.

- Serio? – Fred perguntou surpreso. – Ela é tua alma gêmea cara!

- Não, ela não é, ela quer tirar uma com minha cara, - disse Sirius decidida – mas o que o Jack tem.

- Levou o primeiro toco da vida – disse Fred.

- Como? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ela... ME TROCOU PELO BLINK – disse Jack surpreso.

- Serio, essas garotas não são normais – disse Sirius decidido.

- Ah, mas agora é pessoal, - disse Jack – eu vou ter aquela garota.

- Ferrou, ele ta fazendo aquela cara – disse Sirius.

- É, aquela cara de que vem confusão – disse Fred rindo.

- Foi o que eu disse, FERROU – disse Sirius assustado.


	6. Capitulo 5

Cap 5

Cap 5

**Na: Esse cap é em homenagem a Leli Potter, porque nós acabamos descobrindo que eu criei o clone dela (vugo: Daniela). Valeu Leli :) **

Já haviam acabado as aulas do dia. Eram quatro da tarde e Manuela andava pelos corredores com a prima, Dani.

- Ele é tão fofo – disse Manu.

- Você já falou isso – disse Dani entediada.

- Cruz credo, Dani, assim parece que você não gostou daqui – disse Manuela pasma.

- Pois é, vai ver que não gostei mesmo – disse Dani mal humorada.

- Por que, prima? O lugar é um barato – disse Manuela animada.

- Até parece – murmurou Dani.

- Ah e o seu amiguinho é uma graça e ta caidinho por você – disse Manuela sorridente.

- Quem? O Blink? – Dani perguntou pasma.

- Não, loirinha, o Jack Malfoy – disse Manu satisfeita.

- ECA! – disse Dani histérica – O Malfoy é um idiota, boçal, metido a merda, mas que não serve nem para...

- Ta entendi, você ama ele – disse Manuela simples.

Daniela bufou irritada e ela e a prima seguiram para o salão comunal da Grifinoria. Ao chegarem lá deram de cara com Jack, Sirius e Fred conversando. Daniela começou a se afastar, mas Manuela foi mais rápida e puxou a prima em direção dos meninos.

- Oi, Sirius – disse Manuela sorridente.

- Ar... Oi? – Sirius falou inseguro.

Jack e Fred trocaram olhares cúmplices e Daniela bufou irritada. Os dois garotos trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram maliciosos.

- Cara, sem ofensas, mas você é gay? – Daniela perguntou recebendo um beliscão de Manuela e fazendo Jack e Fred caírem na gargalhada.

- Não – disse Sirius como se fosse obvio.

- Pois parece – disse Daniela simples recebendo outro beliscão da prima.

De longe Lílian tentava entender o que eles estavam falando. Havia escutado que a tal de Daniela havia dado um fora em Jack, mas quem era a outra? Devido aos fatos só podia acreditar em uma coisa... A VACA ESTAVA DANDO EM CIMA DE FRED.

A loira foi se aproximando dos outros com o nariz em pé. Na maioria das vezes podia ser distraída, mas não ia perder algo que ela nunca teve para alguém que mal chegou.

- Oi Sirius, - disse Lílian para o irmão – quem são suas novas amigas?

Manuela olhou a loirinha de cima a baixo com uma cara de nojo, ela se considerava bem melhor que ela. Mas quase se matou ao ver que Sirius dava mais atenção para aquela pirralha nojentinha que para ela.

- Quem é sua amiguinha, Sirius? - Manuela perguntou realçando o "inha".

- Essa é... – Sirius começou sem entender.

- Lílian, a Manuela é prima do Fred, ela veio de Paris e eles se conheceram aqui – disse Jack calmo.

- Prima? – perguntou Lílian surpresa.

- E a maluquinha, quero dizer, a Lílian é a irmã mais nova do Sirius – disse Fred calmo.

- Irmã? – Manuela perguntou pasma.

- Do Sirius – disse Lílian sem emoção, mas os olhos de Manuela brilharam.

- Irmã? – Ela perguntou mais uma vez – Que lindo, uma graça, sua irmã é fofíssima Sirius.

- Sou é? – Lílian perguntou assustada.

- Sim, você é, e espero que sejamos muito amigas e... – Manuela começou.

- Certo, vamos Manu, você pirou de vez – disse Daniela puxando a prima.

- O.k. – disse Lílian surpresa quando elas se afastaram – é impressão minha ou ela...?

- Ta totalmente louca por seu irmão? – Fred perguntou rindo e fazendo Lílian corar – É, ela está.

- Não está, - disse Sirius – ela fez alguma aposta estranha com alguém e quer tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Isso não seria impossível, - disse Lílian – mas, eu acho que realmente ela ta afim de você.

- Não mesmo – disse Sirius decidido.

- Eu estou decidido – disse Jack serio.

- A o que? – Lílian e Fred perguntaram.

- Eu vou sair com a Krum custe o que custar,- disse ele – ela é minha alma gêmea.

- E ela ta sabendo disso? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Cala a boca sr. garanhão – disse Jack sem paciência.

- Sr. O que? – Sirius perguntou.

- É maninho, - disse Lílian rindo – estou muito orgulhosa.

- Calada, Lílian, o Jack se tornou uma péssima influencia para você – disse Sirius desesperado.

- Você não sabia, Sirius? – Jack perguntou puxando Lílian para perto dele – a Líli é minha irmã, todo mundo te enganou esse tempo todo.

- Isso não seria nada estranho, - disse Lílian – já que o Sirius não tem cérebro suficiente para ser meu irmão.

- LÍLIAN! – Sirius reclamou.

- É, está decidido, Líli é minha irmã – disse Jack rindo – ela é ate loirinha que nem eu...

- Lílian é loira porque minha mãe é loira – disse Sirius bravo.

- Isso é o que te disseram – falou Lílian rindo.

Fred ficou observando Lílian e Jack irritarem Sirius. É talvez a garota não fosse tão estranha, e depois do que Jack disse ele começou a reparar que ela era realmente bonita. Meio estranha, mas bonita. E apesar de estranha, até que era legal.

- Certo, crianças, sem briga – disse Fred rindo.

- Sim mamãe – disse Jack rindo.

- Quem você chamou de criança? – Sirius perguntou ofendido – Criança aqui só a Lílian.

- Criança? Há, vê se sou eu que durmo com o abajur ligado – disse Lílian irritada.

- Cara, cada vez mais eu tenho certeza que você é gay – disse Jack rindo.

- Lílian, você é uma safada – disse Sirius corando.

- É, eu sou irmã do Jack, esqueceu? – Lílian perguntou rindo.

- Serio, me processem da próxima vez que eu falar mal dela – disse Fred passando o braço pela cintura da menina.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas corarem, ele estava tocando nela, sentiu sua vista escurecer e uma vontade fora do normal de desmaiar, mas ai ela viu a luz... ELE TINHA DITO QUE FALAVA MAL DELA? Serio, ele podia ser lindo e ela apaixonada desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas isso não quer dizer que ela ia aceitar aquilo, não mesmo. Ela era Lílian Potter, e ninguém falava mal de Lílian Potter.

- Sinta-se processado então – disse Lílian mal humorada tirando a mão de Fred de sua cintura.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Fred perguntou assustado, jamais ele havia visto Lílian falar daquele modo.

- Nossa e ele ainda ousa dizer que eu sou maluca – disse Lílian irritada saindo de perto deles.

- O que deu nela? – Fred perguntou.

- Não sei, nunca entendi minha irmã – disse Sirius dando de ombros.

- Depois eu que sou o insensível, - disse Jack bufando – a Lílian ficou magoada, seus idiotas.

- A Lílian fica magoada? – Sirius perguntou perplexo.

- Esqueçam, - disse Jack girando ou olhos – eu tenho coisas para fazer...

- Tipo o que? – perguntou Fred.

- Tenho que arrumar um apanhador para o time, - disse Jack calmo – Ah, e um artilheiro...

- Achar um artilheiro até que é fácil, agora um apanhador... – disse Sirius fazendo uma careta.

- Malfoy, - disse Blink se aproximando dos garotos – já achou o apanhador?

- Não, - disse Jack mal humorado, ele já não gostava de Blink e agora que o Weasley estava amiguinho de seu alvo o odiava mais ainda – mas vou achar.

- E o artilheiro? – Blink perguntou com um sorriso debochado, Jack negou – Eu sabia, você não serva para capitão, não sei o que aqueles idiotas tinham na cabeça quando te deram o cargo.

- Escuta aqui seu idiota – começou Jack irritado, mas logo algo surgiu na sua cabeça e ele começou a sorrir.

- O idiota pirou de vez – disse Blink assustado.

- Jack? Amigão? Você ta bem? – Fred perguntou preocupado.

Jack sorriu de uma ponta a outra fazendo Fred olhá-lo assustado. O loiro apenas deu um leve empurrão no garoto e saiu andando em direção a uma mesa afastada. Os outros observavam perplexos Jack ir andando até onde Daniela e Manuela estavam conversando.

- Com licença meninas – disse Jack galante.

- Olá, Jack – disse Manuela simpática.

- Se quiser continuar vivo lhe recomendo que suma, Malfoy – disse Daniela irritada.

- Esse é o modo dela de dizer "oi" - disse Manuela sorridente.

- Sei que sim, - disse Jack sorrindo mais e fazendo Dani bufar – mas não quero atrapalhar vocês.

- Pode atrapalhar, senta ai – disse Manu fazendo a prima fuzilá-la com os olhos.

- Bem, se é assim... – disse Jack sentando ao lado de Daniela e sorrindo besta, mas ao ver o olhar de ódio da loira decidiu que era jovem demais para morrer – mas vou direto ao ponto... Sabe, Dani...

- Para você é Krum – disse ela irritada.

- Claro, Danizinha meu chuchu – disse ele rindo e fazendo Manuela gargalhar – eu estava pensando ali com os meus botões, seu pai foi um grande jogador de quadribol.

- Nossa, Malfoy, você quer uma estrelinha de bom aluno? – disse Daniela irritada.

- Então eu me toquei, - disse ele ignorando o comentário de Daniela – ele não era só um jogador de quadribol, ele era um apanhador...

- Sim, ele quer a estrelinha – disse Daniela bufando e fazendo Manu prender o riso.

- E ai eu deduzi, - disse Jack empolgado – eu sou capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinoria...

- Acha que vou sair com você por causa disso? – Daniela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Não por isso. – disse Jack sorrindo malicioso e fazendo Manuela gargalhar – Mas isso não vem ao caso, ainda. O caso é que o time precisa de um apanhador e eu pensei, ela deve saber jogar, então Dani, minha linda, meu chuchu, futura mãe dos meus filhos, o que me diz?

- Que eu não sou a futura mãe de seus filhos – disse ela irritada.

- Ela aceita – disse Manu animada.

- Serio? – Jack perguntou surpreso.

- É, - disse Manu fazendo Dani lhe olhar com ódio – ela tava me dizendo que tava com vontade de jogar, a Dani é apanhadora e joga muito.

- Eu te mato – murmurou Daniela para a prima.

- Um dia você vai me agradecer – disse Manuela confiante.

- Bem, os treinos começam amanhã, - disse Jack sorridente – Ah, Manu, você sabe jogar?

- Sinto muito, Jack, sou horrível, - disse ela simples – mas vou assistir, tudo bem?

- Sempre que quiser, minha fada madrinha – disse Jack dando um beijo na bochecha da menina.

- Você fuma – disse Daniela irritada.

- Tchauzinho, amor – disse Jack puxando o rosto de Dani e dando um selinho nela.

O garoto sorriu malicioso e começou a correr, Daniela estava perplexa e Manu ria como nunca, mas logo a ficha da menina caiu e ela começou a ficar vermelha e irritada.

- MALFOY! – ela gritou nervosa, mas Jack já havia subido as escadas do dormitório masculino.

- Ele é fofo – disse Manu sorrindo.

- Ele é suicida – rosnou Dani. – Aquele estúpido não tem medo de morrer?

- Por isso que eu digo e repito, ele é fofo. – disse Manu fazendo a prima bufar.


	7. Capitulo 6

Cap 6

Cap 6

**Na/ Desculpem a demora, é que eu estava viajando :) mas agora tou de volta com tudo... Bem, minha cara ****Srta. Melinda Black, a srta. pode me dizer como adivinhou esse fato? Puts, tem alguém lendo mentes aqui heim :P, obrigada por lerem a fic, beijo para todos!**

Jack havia acordado cedo, isso realmente era uma novidade, ele desceu para o salão comunal deixando para trás seus amigos roncando. Levou um grande susto ao encontrar lá uma loirinha de olhos verdes, claros e distraídos. Se aproximou, conhecia Lílian o suficiente para saber que ela não estava bem.

- Hei, Líli – disse ele preocupado – tudo bem?  
- Melhor impossível – disse a menina sem animação.

- hA ta, e eu sou o pato Donald – disse Jack irônico.

- É serio, eu estou bem Sr. Donald – disse Lílian rindo de leve.

- Vai Líli, me diz, - falou Jack serio – é por causa do Fred.

- Como...? – Lílian começou nervosa.

- Fala serio Líli, eu sempre soube que você era afim dele, mas não se estresse ele nem imagina – disse Jack sorridente.

- Claro, ele nem me nota – disse Lílian irritada.

- Ele pode tudo, menos não te notar, é impossível – disse Jack rindo.

- Ta, eu sou uma estranha notável. – disse Lílian rindo de leve – Mas ele não gosta de mim, Jack, ele...

- Sabe, - disse Jack calmo – ele pode não ter reparado em você antes, mas depois de ontem eu aposto que o Fred vai pensar duas vezes antes de falar algo de você.

- Eu não deveria ter me irritado, não é? – Lílian perguntou – Quero dizer, é que eu não consegui me segurar, ele sempre tira esse tipo de gracinha, e eu estourei, mas agora é que ele...

- Vai ver que você apesar de estranha é a menina mais maravilhosa do mundo e tem um coração do tamanho da cabeça do professor Percy.

- Nossa, eu tenho um coração enorme mesmo – disse Lílian rindo.

- Então pare de tristeza, minha linda, que o papai aqui tem um plano – disse Jack sorridente.

- O que? – disse Lílian assustada.

- Na verdade o plano é para mim, - disse Jack rindo – você vai ser minha artilheira do quadribol.

- Você bebeu alguma coisa? – Lílian perguntou desesperada – Jack, eu não...

- Você joga bem, - disse Jack calmo – já te vi jogar, você melhorou?

- Sim, mas – Lílian começou.

- Então não tem outra, você ta no time – disse Jack rindo – temos treino hoje.

- Eu sempre quis entrar no time Jack, mas eu não – Lílian começou.

- Você vai ser a melhor, vai até derrubar o Sirius da vassoura, coisa que não é nada difícil – disse Jack rindo.

- Você não tem jeito – disse Lílian calma.

- E essa é uma ótima oportunidade de se aproximar do Fred – disse Jack sorridente.

- Não sei se quero isso, - disse Lílian surpreendendo Jack – posso ser maluca, Jack, mas não gosto de ser pisada, não vou correr atrás do Fred, se ele quiser é bom começar a fazer por merecer, afinal eu não sou tão feia assim.

- Não, você é a mais gata do 6º ano e se não fosse minha melhor amiga eu te dava uns pegas agora mesmo. – disse Jack fazendo Lílian gargalhar – E se quer saber, estou orgulhoso de você.

- Sei que está, Ah obrigada – disse Lílian sorridente.

- Eu que agradeço, eu vou te esfregar da cara do Blink e mostrar que eu arrumei a melhor artilheira do mundo – disse Jack rindo.

- Quer saber, Jack, a Krum é maluca – disse Lílian calma.

- Por que? – Jack perguntou surpreso.

- Pelo simples fato dela pode ter o cara mais maravilhoso de Hogwarts e fica fazendo doce, - disse Lílian sorridente – você é bonito, inteligente, legal, um amigo maravilhoso e alem de ser um comediante de primeira, ela não pode ser normal.

- Pode ser, mas vou te contar um segredinho, - disse Jack rindo de leve – eu acho que estou com os quatro pneus arreados por essa maluca.

- Nossa, Jack Malfoy apaixonado, essa é nova, - disse Lílian rindo – pelo visto alguém vai tomar vergonha na cara.

- Jamais – disse Jack dramático e fazendo Lílian gargalhar.

Os dois continuaram a conversar por um bom tempo. Mas logo cada um foi para sua aula, o tempo voou e já eram cinco da tarde, a hora do treino de quadribol da Grifinoria. Jack foi tranqüilo para o campo ao lado de Sirius e Fred, ele não havia visto Daniela ainda, claro que havia a visto nas aulas, mas sempre que olhava para ela a menina rosnava, é parecia que ela não havia gostado muito do beijo.

Assim que chegou no campo deu de cara com Blink em sentado nas arquibancadas impaciente ao lado de Vivian que assistia o irmão reclamar com um leve sorriso. Logo ele viu Jesse Burton, o artilheiro do time, ele era do sétimo ano, tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos cor de mel, era muito bonito. Olhou ao redor, nada de Daniela nem de Lílian.

- E então Malfoy, onde estão os novos jogadores? – Blink perguntou desafiador se aproximando junto com Jesse.

- É, onde está o resto do time? Você arranjou um time, não é? – Jesse perguntou preocupado.

- Eu... – Jack começou irritado, odiava ser cobrado.

- Pela cara dele, não – disse Blink gargalhando cruel.

- É ai que você se engana, Blink – disse uma garota loirinha de olhos azuis se aproximando.

- Lílian? O que faz aqui? – Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Lílian Potter é a nossa mais nova artilheira, rapazes – disse Jack abraçando a amiga pela cintura.

- A maluquinha joga? – Blink perguntou.

- Você consegue andar, Blink, eu acho que posso fazer qualquer coisa então – disse Lílian girando os olhos e fazendo Jesse rir.

- Bem vinda ao time, Potter – disse Jesse galante fazendo Sirius olhar feio para ele.

- Valeu – disse a menina tímida.

- Ótimo, achou uma artilheira e o apanhador? – Blink perguntou irritado.

- Jack! – uma voz gritou animada.

Era Manuela que vinha sorridente puxando uma Daniela nada animada pelo braço. Manu acenava frenética enquanto Daniela simplesmente bufava.

- Ai, foi horrível, mas eu consegui – disse Manu sorridente.

- DANIELA? – Blink perguntou pasmo.

- É, ela vai ser a apanhadora – disse Manu animada fazendo a prima bufar.

- É melhor tomar cuidado no treino Malfoy ou pode ocorrer do balanço atingir um lugar nada agradável, afinal não se sabe o que pode acontecer e batedor é uma posição perigosa – disse Daniela fazendo Jack engolir em seco.

- Eu tenho medo dela – murmurou Jesse para Blink.

- Esse é o modo dela dizer "oi" – disse Manuela tentando tranqüilizar Jack. – Lílian querida eu não sabia que você jogava.

- Pois é – disse Lílian levemente assustada com a garota lhe abraçando.

- Sirius, manda sua namorada largar a Líli – disse Jack de um modo que Manu não ouvisse.

- Ela não é... – Sirius começou.

- Tanto faz, afasta ela logo que a tua irmã ta ficando roxa – disse Fred vendo Manu abraçar Lílian cada vez com mais força.

- Manuela? – Sirius chamou fazendo a menina olhá-lo admirada – Solta a Líli, agente tem que treinar.

- A claro, - disse ela sorridente, assim que foi solta Lílian respirou aliviada – vou assistir.

Manuela seguir para as arquibancadas sentando-se ao lado de Vivian, a ruiva fitou a loirinha assustada, ela parecia ter saído do planeta barbie. Os cabelos loiros e cacheados eram perfeitos, os olhos cor de mel brilhantes e a saia jeans com uma blusa rosa bebê finalizavam deixando a menina realmente parecendo uma barbie.

- Oi, sou Manuela Weasley – disse Manu sorridente.

- Olá, sou Vivian Weasley – disse Vivian assustada.

- Ah, que lindo, somos primas – disse Manuela animada assustando Vivian.

- Quando o treino acabar vamos ter que salvar a Vivi – disse Lílian rindo de leve ao ver Manu falando animada com a ruiva.

- Ela é legal – disse Daniela sem emoção.

- Notei – disse Lílian sorrindo de leve.

- Vamos ao treino – disse Jack animado – Danizinha meu amor...

- Tenha amor à vida, Malfoy – rosnou Daniela.

- Claro, - disse Jack rindo – você vai tentar pega o pomo, o.k.?

- Eu nem imaginava – disse ela irônica.

- Líli, - disse Jack ignorando o comentário de Daniela – você, o Sirius e o Jesse peguem as goles e tentem marcar no idiota do Weasley.

- Hei – reclamou Blink.

- Eu e Fred vamos tentar acertar vocês, certo? Ah, Líli você vai ser do meu time e do Jesse, Sirius e Fred são outro time, Ok? – Jack perguntou.

- Certo – disse a menina insegura.

Lílian engoliu em seco, viu Daniela sair voando atrás do pomo que Jack havia acabado de soltar ao lado dos balanços. Fred subiu na vassoura e ela logo ia fazer o mesmo, mas foi interrompida.

- Tome cuidado com o Fred, ele é um grande batedor, - disse Jesse em seu ouvido – eu acho que o Jack vai dar conta dele, mas não se preocupe, eu te protejo do Weasley malvado.

- Obrigada – murmurou ela sentindo suas bochechas arderem violentamente.

- Com licença, Burton, - disse Sirius puxando a irmã – mas se tem amor a vida é melhor...

- Subirem nas vassouras – gritou Jack ao ver a cara de ódio de Sirius.

E assim os três artilheiros subiram e começaram a disputar pela goles. Jack riu de leve e logo ia subiu em sua vassoura também. Fred continuava parado, ele havia visto mesmo aquilo? O idiota, galinha e metido a gostoso do Burton havia dado em cima de Lílian? Há, mas isso não ia ficar assim, ele que se preparasse.

- Vamos logo, Fred – gritou Jack.

O ruivo bufou e subiu na vassoura, não sabia porque não havia gostado de ver Jesse dando em cima de Lílian, mas isso não importava agora, o que importava era ver a cabeça do moreno caída no chão.

O jogo havia se iniciado. Da platéia Manu assistia animada, mas ainda não parava de falar com Vivian que olhava assustada para a loira, como alguém podia falar tanto? Blink estava no gol, Lílian e Jesse marcavam Sirius que estava com a posse da goles. Fred e Jack tentavam acertar eles, na verdade, Jack tentava acertar Sirius enquanto Fred olhava com ódio para Jesse.

Jack avistou o balanço e mirou em Sirius, o garoto viu a tempo e despistou, mas Lílian havia roubado a goles dele e ao lado de Jesse estava voando em disparada em direção a Blink, fazendo um belo gol.

- Acho que achamos uma ótima artilheira – disse Jesse galante.

- Valeu – disse Lílian corando e fazendo Sirius rosnar irritado.

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse fazer algo Daniela havia pego o pomo. Jack olhou assustado, a menina era muito rápida.

- Certo, gente, vamos dar um tempo – disse Jack descendo da vassoura.

Sirius logo fez o mesmo, assim como Daniela e Blink. Manu e Vivian estavam indo em direção a eles. Jesse e Lílian começaram a descer das vassouras quando...

Jesse estava caindo no chão respirando ofegante. Fred havia lançado o balanço no garoto e esse havia batido bem na barriga do artilheiro que caiu no chão abraçado com o balanço e bastante surpreso. Jack e o resto do time olharam assustados para Fred, Lílian simplesmente foi correndo até Jesse para guardar o balanço e ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? – Jack gritou irritado quando Fred desceu da vassoura com um olhar superior.

- Nenhum – disse Fred simples.

- Então por que atingiu ele? – Jack perguntou rosnando.

- Ah, me desculpe eu não ouvi quando você disse que o jogo tinha acabado – disse Fred sorrindo cruel.

- Depois conversamos – disse Jack irritado.

Fred olhou com ódio para Lílian que estava com Jesse pendurado em seu pescoço e respirando ofegante.

- Eu morri e fui para o céu, porque eu acho que estou vendo um anjo – disse Jesse sorrindo para Lílian que corou violentamente.

- Bobo – murmurou a garota.

- Viram? Ele está ótimo, já está até sendo idiota – disse Fred irritado.

- Qual foi, Weasley? – Jesse perguntou – Você tem merda na cabeça?

- Vem falar isso sem uma garotinha para te defender, vem – disse Fred se pondo a frente de Jesse com ódio.

- Cala a boca, Fred – disse Lílian irritada saindo com Jesse.

- Leva ele para a ala hospitalar, Líli – disse Jack quando viu a loira saindo com Jesse.

- Certo – disse Lílian seria.

Fred olhou pasmo para a menina que saia com Jesse. Nunca em toda a sua vida, Lílian havia falado com ele daquele modo. Seria e sem corar nem um pouquinho. O que estava havendo? Mas afinal por que ele queria que ela falasse com ele de outro modo e se afastasse de Jesse?

- Bola fora – disse Daniela rindo de leve.

- O que quer dizer? – Fred perguntou surpreso, era a primeira vez que a garota falava com ele.

- Ela agora vai correr para os braços do Burton, isso é que dá esnobá-la – disse Daniela simples.

- Eu não dou a mínima – rosnou Fred.

- Claro que não – disse Daniela rindo de leve.

A loira se afastou e foi conversar com Manu, havia decidido que a pobre ruiva não merecia mais aquela loira maluca.

- Manu, deixa a garota em paz, ela ta com medo – disse Dani rindo de leve.

- Ela é minha prima Dani, essa é Vivian Weasley – disse Manuela rindo animada.

- Eu já a conheço, Manu, foi ela que trocou de dupla comigo da aula de adivinhação – disse Dani simples.

- Pois é – disse Vivian nada feliz fitando a loira com desprezo.

- _Sem duvidas ela é melhor que você – _disse a voz na cabeça de Lílian.

- _Por que diz isso? – _Vivian perguntou a voz.

- _Porque ela não parece o tipo de pessoa que fala com sigo mesma – _disse a voz debochada.

- Você ta bem? – Daniela perguntou olhando assustada para a ruiva.

- Tou – disse Vivian sorrindo amarela.

- Daniela, - disse Blink se aproximando – eu esqueci de te apresentar, essa é minha irmã Vivian.

- Irmã? – Daniela perguntou calma.

- É, por parte de pai – disse Vivian antipática.

- Ah – disse Dani ao ver que Vivian não parecia muito feliz com ela.

- Bem, - disse Jack se aproximando – eu acho que o treino acabou por hoje.

- Jura? Acho que ninguém mais percebeu – disse Daniela irônica.

- Sabe, eu acho que ela gosta de você – disse Manu em murmuro para Jack.

- Eu também – disse Jack sorrindo.


	8. Capitulo 7

Cap 7

Cap 7

Lílian estava na ala hospitalar com Jesse. O garoto já parecia bem melhor e a enfermeira estava olhando os últimos exames para lhe dar alta.

- Pelo visto não vai ter nenhuma seqüela – disse a loirinha feliz.

- É, graças a um lindo anjinho – disse Jesse sorrindo.

- Bem... – Lílian começou corando violentamente.

- Obrigado, Lílian, não sei o que teria acontecido se você não estivesse lá – disse Jesse aproximando-se da menina.

- Que isso, eu não fiz nada – disse ela se afastando nervosa.

- Eu só não entendi porque o Weasley fez aquilo, - disse Jesse distraído – eu e ele nunca tivemos nenhum problema.

- O Fred se acha melhor que todo mundo, - disse Lílian ressentida – ele deve ter feito isso só para passar o tempo.

- Bem capaz – disse Jesse rindo de leve.

- Bem, Sr. Burton – disse a enfermeira se aproximando – o senhor está liberado.

- Obrigado, vamos Lílian? – ele perguntou se levantando.

- Cla-claro – disse Lílian nervosa.

Se a garota estava vermelha, agora ela havia virado um belo de um morango e seu rosto estava da cor dos cabelos de Vivian, pois quando ela se levantou para sair com Jesse ele puxou sua mão e eles saíram de mãos dadas da enfermaria.

- LÍLIAN NATALIE LOVEGOOD POTTER! – a menina ouviu alguém gritar.

Por impulso ela largou a mão de Jesse como se ela estivesse queimando e virou-se rapidamente para fitar seu irmão. Sirius tinha os cabelos negros molhados caindo por cima dos belos olhos azuis que transbordavam raiva. Lílian teve quase certeza que seu irmão estava rosnando, mas não teve tempo de notar, pois logo sua atenção se voltou para Fred que estava atrás do moreno com um olhar assassino e Jack que olhava para Lílian como se mandasse ela correr.

- Oi Maninho lindo, meu amor – disse Lílian com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Não me venha com essa, Lílian, o que você estava fazendo com esse...? – Sirius começou irritado.

- Jesse Burton, você sabe meu nome Potter – disse Jesse debochado.

- Se eu fosse você eu calaria a boca, Burton – rosnou Fred.

- Se eu fosse você não me ameaçaria, Weasley, - disse Jesse superior – afinal, eu posso acabar contando para alguém, tipo a diretora, que você está tentando me matar.

- Matar? – Jack perguntou rindo de leve.

- É – disse Jesse sorrindo de lado ao ver Fred bufar.

- Cale a boca, Burton – mandou Sirius nervoso – e se afaste da minha irmã.

- Eu não encostei na Líli, Potter – disse Jesse serio.

- VOCÊ CHAMOU ELA DE QUE? – Sirius e Fred perguntaram irritados.

- Líli – disse Jesse simples.

- Certo, - disse Lílian notando o olhar assassino do seu irmão – sem estresse, isso não faz bem e...

- Potter – Lílian ouviu alguém chamá-la de longe.

Lílian virou-se rapidamente assim como os outros para darem de cara com Daniela Krum acompanhada de sua prima, Manuela Weasley. Daniela não esboçava sentimento algum, mas Manuela sorria de um canto ao outro.

- O que é, Krum? – Sirius perguntou serio.

- Não estou falando com você, - disse Daniela fria para Sirius – estou falando com a outra Potter.

- Eu? – Lílian perguntou pasma, jamais havia falado se quer duas palavras com Daniela Krum.

- É, - disse a loira seria – vem comigo?

- Claro – disse Lílian sorrindo parecendo compreender.

- Vamos amiguinha, você ta toda suada – disse Manuela sorrindo e puxando a menina.

Os garotos permaneceram parados enquanto as três loiras se afastavam. Mas assim que elas sumiram Jack sorriu de leve, Daniela era realmente uma garota estranha.

- Obrigada – disse Lílian.

- Pelo o que? – Daniela perguntou.

- Por ter me tirado de lá, meu irmão não estava muito simpático – disse Lílian sorrindo de leve.

- Não vá se acostumando – disse Daniela fria.

- Esse é o modo dela dizer "estamos as ordens" – disse Manuela sorrindo muito.

Lílian trocou um sorriso doce com Manuela. Afinal, aquelas duas não eram de todo o mal. Daniela podia fazer aquela pose de menina má, mas não era para tanto, e Manuela, bem, Manuela de má não tinha nem o apelido. Enquanto isso os meninos ainda discutiam no corredor.

- Vamos nos acalmar? – Jack perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Claro, é só mandar ele se afastar da Lílian – rosnou Sirius.

- Já disse, Weasley, não encostei na sua irmã, AINDA – disse Jessé com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como é, Burton? – Fred perguntou fitando o moreno com ódio.

- Fala serio, - disse Jessé rindo de leve – vai ser fácil, ainda mais depois do que você fez, Weasley.

- ORA SEU... – Fred ia partir para cima dele, mas Jack lhe segurou.

- Eu estou avisando, Burton, se afasta dela – rosnou Sirius.

- Que medinho - disse Jessé gargalhando e se afastando dos garotos.

Jack soltou Fred quando Jessé sumiu do alcance deles, Sirius bufou com ódio e Fred estava quase saindo correndo atrás do cara.

- Não vai adiantar de nada vocês ficarem assim – disse Jack calmo.

- Isso é porque ela não é sua irmã – rosnou Sirius se afastando dos amigos pisando fundo.

- O Sirius tem motivos, é a irmã dele, mas e você? – Jack perguntou olhando para Fred.

- Como assim? – Fred perguntou bancando o burro.

- Você ficou com ciúmes – disse Jack simples.

- Ciúmes? Da maluca? Há, faz-me rir, Jack – disse Fred irritado.

- O.k. diga o que quiser, eu vou atrás da minha futura esposa, vem comigo? – Jack perguntou rindo.

- Claro – disse Fred dando de ombros.

Enquanto isso as Manuela e Daniela conversavam distraídas do salão comunal, Lílian tinha subido para tomar banho e as duas, que já estavam prontas, ficaram conversando.

- Você foi ótima hoje – disse Manu sorridente.

- É, - disse Dani sem emoção – mas você não achou meio estranho o jeito do seu primo hoje?

- É, ele parecia estar brincando de gladiador com o Burton, mas só ele estava com a arma – disse Manuela pensativa.

- Suas comparações são péssimas – disse Daniela rindo de leve.

- Mas estranha mesmo é a Lílizinha Donzela em Perigo – disse Manuela curiosa – eu achava que ela era doidinha pelo Fred Super Assassino, mas ai ela ta dando mó bola para o Suicida-Jesse...

- De onde você tira isso? – Daniela perguntou surpresa.

- Ora, você nunca reparou? – Manuela perguntou pasma.

- Dã, eu estava perguntando de onde você tira esses apelidos, do que me chama? – Daniela perguntou.

- Se eu contasse você me matava – disse Manu gargalhando.

- Minha estrelinha cor de rosa – elas ouviram alguém gritar.

As duas viraram rapidamente para a porta do salão comunal, onde Jack estava de braços abertos com um enorme sorriso besta na cara e Fred ao seu lado rindo muito. Manu logo caiu na gargalhada também e Dani bufou irritada.

- É hoje que eu mato ele – murmurou Dani para si mesma.

- Jack, vem para cá – gritou Manu sorridente.

- Eu acho que você que é a suicida – rosnou Dani fazendo a prima gargalhar.

O loiro foi saltitando em direção as garotas ao lado de um Fred que não estava saltitando, mas ria compulsivamente.

- Minha pétala de rosa, delicada e pura – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Delicada? – Fred perguntou rindo.

- Sim, minha florzinha linda – disse Jack apertando as bochechas de Daniela.

- Você está a fim de morrer, Malfoy? – Daniela perguntou empurrando a mão go garoto para longe.

- Não meu amorzinho, porque ai você ia morrer de saudades – disse Jack abraçando a menina por trás.

- Me solta, Malfoy – gritou Daniela irritada.

- Ai ai, o amor é lindo – disse Manu rindo.

- Claro que é priminha – disse Fred sorridente.

- É e se eu fosse você eu ia pedir desculpas a Lílizinha – disse Manu simples.

- Hã? Do que você está falando? – Fred perguntou surpreso.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando – disse Manu ainda sorridente.

- SOLTA ELA MALFOY – alguém gritou de longe.

Novamente as atenções se foram para a porta da sala comunal, onde Blink estava batendo o pé com uma Vivian que sorria maldosa. Na verdade, mandar Jack soltar Dani era um pedido meio idiota, já que a loira já havia se soltado e estava com o garoto contra a parede preste a quebrar o nariz do pobre.

- Oh, mas seria um prazer, você me solta para eu te soltar, amorzinho? – Jack perguntou sorridente.

Daniela simplesmente jogou o rapaz no chão e bufou irritada, em seguida sentou no sofá com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Você não tem vergonha, Malfoy? – Blink perguntou a frente do garoto – Agarrando uma garota indefesa.

- Indefesa? – Fred perguntou rindo.

- Até onde eu saiba isso não é da sua conta – rosnou Jack.

- É ai que você se engana – disse Blink fitando o loiro com ódio.

- Ah é, e onde é que você entra nessa historia? – Jack perguntou irritado.

- Certo, vocês dois, parem com isso, não estou com a mínima paciência – falou Daniela separando os dois.

Os dois ainda se fitavam com ódio enquanto Daniela tentava separá-los inutilmente, mas logo a atenção deles passou para uma ruiva de olhos castanhos, que agora estavam muito vermelhos, que acabará de entrar chorando no salão comunal e foi correndo para o quarto sem dar explicações.

- Vivian? – Blink perguntou assustado ao ver a ruiva sumir escada a cima.

- O.k. o que deu nela? – Jack perguntou surpreso.

- Eu não faço idéia – declarou Fred.

- Não vão fazer nada? – Daniela perguntou pasma.

- Não podemos subir – disse Blink.

- Tudo bem, - disse Manu levantando-se decidida – Eu vou salvar a minha priminha.

A loira não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório, deixando para trás os três garotos e Daniela bastante assustados com a reação dela.

- Isso foi bem estranho – disse Fred.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – Jack perguntou ao ver Daniela voltar a se sentar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que eu posso fazer? – Daniela perguntou sem emoção.

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa – disse Jack serio.

- Escuta, Malfoy, eu acho que você ainda não notou, mas a boazinha é a Manu, não eu – disse Daniela tranqüila.

- Não tem nada haver com ser boazinha, tem haver com ser humana – disse Jack bravo.

- O.k. me processa – disse Daniela dando de ombros.

Jack olhou perplexo para a menina, em seguida saiu do salão comunal pisando fundo com Fred atrás dele, enquanto Blink ainda tentava raciocinar o que havia acontecido e Daniela ficava sentada no sofá fingindo não dar a mínima para o que havia acontecido.


	9. Capitulo 8

Na/ Gente, foi super sem querer, mesmo

Cap 8

**Na/ Gente, foi super sem querer, mesmo! Eu tou me sentindo tão mal, puts, eu sou um ser cruel e sem coração, mas eu tava em prova e viajei e aquele bla bla bla de sempre, mil perdões! Cara, eu sou um monstro, será que um dia vocês vão me perdoar? Sorry mesmo, galera. Hei, tou recomendando a vocês uma fic nova de uma amiga minha, é super fofinha e fashion o nome é "A Nova Era" de Bruna Black Malfoy, deve ter nos meus favoritos ou coisa assim, por favor leiam e mandem as sugestões, Ah Bru ta triste porque ninguém sabe da fic e pá, please ******** por mim!**

**Vamos ao que interessa...**

- Vai, Vivian, abre a porta, eu e a Manu só queremos conversar. – Lílian gritava enquanto batia com força na porta.

Manuela havia chamado Lílian assim que notou que Vivian não ia abrir a porta do dormitório de jeito nenhum, e agora estava tentando convencer a ruiva a abrir, mas ela nem parecia estar ouvindo o que elas falavam.

- Certo, sai da frente Lilizinha, ela não me deu outra escolha – disse Manu decidida.

A loira mais velha ajeitou roupa e puxou a varinha, surpreendendo Lílian, e em seguida ela lançou um **"**_Alorromora_**" **e a porta do dormitório feminino do 7º ano se abriu. As duas adentraram no quarto para darem de cara com Vivian sentada no chão ao lado de sua cama chorando compulsivamente. Os cabelos vermelhos muito assanhados e os olhos vermelhos.

- Vivi, o que houve? – Lílian perguntou sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas abraçou a amiga e começou a chorar mais ainda. Lílian olhava assustada para Vivian até que Manu sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a alisar os cabelos ruivos da garota.

- O que houve? – Manuela perguntou.

- Minha mãe – foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, pois em seguida voltou a chorar.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Lílian perguntou doce.

- A diretora veio me dizer, que o papai pediu para ela dizer que...

Vivian não terminou a frase, apenas voltou a chorar mais que nunca, Lílian olhava pasma para Manu como quem pede ajuda. Manuela apenas mordeu o lábio inferior com força e reuniu toda a sua coragem.

- Ela morreu?

Foi apenas isso que Manu conseguiu perguntar, e como ela esperava Vivian confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo o queixo de Lílian cair consideravelmente.

- Como você sabia? – Lílian perguntou surpresa.

- Já vi essa cena antes, só que um pouco diferente – disse Manu seria olhando com pensa para Vivian.

- A diretora falou que ela estava sozinha em casa e que alguém simplesmente entrou e a matou, por que fizeram isso? – Vivian perguntou chorando mais ainda.

- Eu não sei, mas isso está me cheirando muito mal – disse Manu seria.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Manuela? – Lílian perguntou olhando desconfiada para a loira que sempre era tão bobinha e agora estava tão seria.

- Vivian, você quer que eu vá falar com o Blink? – Manu perguntou ignorando a pergunta de Lílian.

- Por favor – disse Vivian chorando cada vez mais.

Manuela desceu as escadas às presas, para dar de cara com Daniela sentada no sofá e Blink parado na frente da escada com um olhar desesperado.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Bem... – Manu começou insegura.

Manuela respirou fundo e começou a repetir para Blink o que Vivian havia lhe dito, ela não parou nem um minuto e Blink não a interrompeu, apenas balbuciava coisas inaudíveis e olhava pasmo para a loira a sua frente, que de vez em quando olhava para Daniela para ver se ela estava ouvindo.

- E é isso – disse Manu por fim.

- E como ela está? – Blink perguntou.

- A Vivian? Bem, ela está chorando desesperada e pelo que eu li da carta seu pai já está providenciando o enterro – disse Manu seria.

- Como isso pode...? – Blink começou.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Manu saindo de perto dele de cabeça baixa e indo se sentar ao lado de Daniela.

Blink ainda passou um bom tempo parado, mas em seguida saiu do salão comunal, deixando as duas loiras sozinhas. Dani e Manu trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Morreu? – Daniela perguntou sem emoção.

- Pois é, e de um modo bastante suspeito – disse Manu triste.

- Bem, do jeito que minha mãe é, ela deve ser amiga desse pessoal, então nós vamos a esse enterro – disse Dani ainda sem emoção.

- É, coitada da Vivian – disse Manu tristonha.

Daniela não disse nada apenas fitou a prima com uma sobrancelha erguida, Manu sorriu de leve.

- Para, deixa eu dar uma de vidente, o Jack te chamou de desumana, sem coração, cruel ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – Manu perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Você é um extraterrestre – foi a única coisa que Dani disse, fazendo Manu rir.

- Não liga, quem não te conhece direito sempre acha isso – disse Manu ainda rindo.

- Mas isso foi bom, pelo menos agora o Malfoy para de achar que eu sou a princesinha encantada dele – disse Dani dando de ombros.

- Vamos fazer de conta que você realmente gosta que ele ache que você é um ser sem coração – disse Manu irônica.

- Mas eu gosto, - disse Dani seria – talvez assim ele largue do meu pé.

- Era uma vez uma menina besta que achava que a prima não sabia que lá no fundo ela é louca por um certo Malfoy de olhos azuis penetrantes, cabelos loiros platinados e dono de um corpo que é uma delicia – disse Manu rindo cada vez mais.

- Eu vou avisar aos seus pais que você precisa de um psicólogo urgentemente – disse Dani olhando feio para a prima.

- Não sou eu que fico escondendo meus sentimentos – disse Manu rindo.

- Não, é você que é apaixonada por um NERD – disse Dani irritada.

- Com muito orgulho – falou Manu rindo mais ainda e fazendo Dani bufar.

Logo a noite chegou, Dani estava sem sono, então decidiu descer as escadas do dormitório, ela não se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma ruiva sentada ao lado da janela do salão comunal chorando compulsivamente. A loira não falou nada, apenas sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e vislumbrou o céu.

- O que faz aqui? – Vivian perguntou chorando.

- A mesma coisa que você, não consegui dormir – disse Dani seria.

- Mas não é pelo mesmo motivo – rosnou Vivian irritada.

- Escuta aqui, Weasley, nós duas podemos não ganhar o premio de melhores amigas do mundo, mas eu tenho tantos motivos quanto você – disse Daniela seria.

- Escuta aqui você, Krum, vê se você entende, garota, MINHA MÃE MORREU – disse Vivian aumentando a voz.

- MEU PAI MORREU TAMBÉM, MAS EU NÃO FICO AGINDO QUE NEM UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA – falou Daniela aumentando a voz de um modo como ela nunca havia feito antes.

Vivian não conseguiu falar nada, apenas fitava a loira a sua frente que parecia bastante brava. A ruiva respirou derrotada.

- Como consegue ignorar isso? – a ruiva perguntou triste.

- Não consigo – disse Dani sorrindo triste.

- Você ficou assim depois que seu pai...? – Vivian começou insegura.

- Não, - disse Dani rindo de leve – eu sempre fui fechada, só que eu era muito apegada a ele e quando ele morreu, eu...

- Entendo – disse Vivian mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

- Olha, eu não sei porque você não gosta de mim, mas eu não tenho nada contra você e... – Dani começou.

- Não é que eu não goste de você, é que... – Vivian interrompeu.

- Não importa, - disse Dani cortando a ruiva – você deve ter seus motivos, mas o que eu quero dizer é que... Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe, muito mesmo.

- E eu sinto muito pelo seu pai – disse Vivian sorrindo de leve.

Dani deu de ombros e se levantou, começando a se afastar da garota, quando ouviu ela lhe chamar e começou a fitá-la com um olhar surpreso.

- Krum, - Vivian começou – obrigada! Você não é tão má quanto tenta mostrar, é até bastante doce...

- Ta legal, tanto faz, mas não sai espalhando isso por ai – disse Dani girando os olhos.

Vivian riu de leve ao ver a loira começar a subir as escadas do dormitório feminino, realmente, ela não era nada má. Mas o que nenhuma das duas garotas sabia é que da escada do dormitório masculino alguém as observava com o maior sorriso do mundo expresso no rosto.

Jack Malfoy olhava para tudo sorrindo abertamente, então a Srta. Coração de Gelo não tinha nada de coração de gelo, muito pelo contrario. Realmente, Daniela Krum lhe surpreendia de um modo como nenhuma outra garota conseguia fazer. Aquele sim era seu tipo de garota.

Tudo bem que ele havia ficado bravo com ela pelo modo como ela reagiu quando viu Vivian chorando, mas depois daquela cena ele parecia estar ainda mais fascinado com a garota, ela podia não demonstrar, mas era realmente uma boa pessoa.


	10. Capitulo 9

Cap 9

Cap 9

**Na:/ Hei, gente, cadê minhas reviews? Leli, a senhorita não pode falar de mim, já que não posta a séculos, né? Ah, leiam a fic da Bruna, por favor, ela me ama e precisa de mim ;) ueiaiuouieaouiuie Lovu yous :P**

Alguns dias depois eles haviam sido liberados para comparecerem ao enterro de Padma Weasley, como Dani imaginava, sua mãe já estava bastante intima dos amigos da morta e lá estava ela, linda loira e de preto, mais uma vez em um enterro, só que dessa vez ela tinha Jack Malfoy, que havia voltado a grudar nela apesar da primeira briga, no seu pé.

Vivian chorava compulsivamente abraçada com o pai, Blink estava ao lado dos dois e Pavati bufando atrás deles. Hemione olhava a cena levemente constrangida, ao lado do marido e do filho. Gina chorava compulsivamente fazendo Draco lhe perguntar pela milésima vez se ela era amiga da defunta, e a ruiva dizer que não chorando mais ainda, Jack tentava inutilmente fazer a mãe parar de chorar. Luna observava tudo com um olhar distante enquanto Harry dava os pêsames a Rony, Sirius e Lílian faziam o mesmo. Daniela observava de longe sua mãe e Manu irem conversar com os outros, enquanto ela olhava tudo duma arvore próxima.

Daniela olhava de longe todos eles e também alguns professores, como Neville que prestavam seus pêsames a Rony. Mas logo a atenção da garota se voltou para sua mãe, Gabriela Krum, os cabelos loiros batiam um pouco abaixo das orelhas, os olhos muito verdes, sim ela era uma mulher muito bonita e, diferentemente da filha, muito simpática. Ela estava com freqüência ao lado de Rony como se quisesse apóia-lo naquele momento difícil, e Dani pode notar o olhar assassino da outra mulher do ruivo para sua mãe, por isso ela se aproximou como que uma guarda, olhando feio para Pavati.

Pavati olhou feio para a menina a sua frente, em seguida olhou para seu filho, ele nem lhe dava atenção, depois olhou para o marido, ele sempre preferiu Padma, só Merlin sabia porque ele havia se casado com ela também. A mulher sentiu seu sangue ferver, era incrível como Rony se esquecia dela, primeiro ele nem olhava para ela por causa de Padma, agora ele nem olhava para ela por causa daquela intrometida da Krum, quem seria a próxima? Ela nunca teria sua vez? Ah, mas isso não ficaria assim, ela também tinha como deixar Rony com ódio, ele ia aprender a não deixá-la em segundo plano.

- CHEGA – gritou Pavati irritada fazendo todos olharem assustados para a mulher.

- O que é, Pavati? – Rony perguntou assustado.

- Eu cansei Ronald, - gritou ela – cansei de você, cansei de minha vida, cansei de TUDO!

- E agente com isso? – Dani perguntou baixinho para Manu recebendo uma cotovelada da prima.

- Do que você está falando, mamãe? – Blink perguntou constrangido.

- DE VOCÊ, BLINK – gritou ela, a essa altura todos olhavam assustados para a mulher.

- Como assim? – gaguejou o garoto incerto.

- Estou falando de você e do idiota do Rony – berrou ela.

- Pavati, o que tem eu e meu filho? – Rony perguntou nervoso.

- É ai que está, Rony, - gritou ela com um sorriso cruel – o Blink não é seu filho.

Todos pararam para olhar para ela, Pavati tinha um ar maluco, os cabelos assanhados, os olhos muito abertos, olheiras fundas e um sorriso cruel, ela parecia uma psicopata.

- Mamãe, do que você está falando? – Blink pergunta pasmo.

- O seu pai é o Neville, - berrou ela – eu trai o Rony com o idiota do Neville, mas ele só tinha olhos para a cara de buldogue da Pansy, então eu disse ao Rony que você era o filho dele.

Novamente todos pararam, Blink deixou seu queixo cair categoricamente, Rony balbuciava coisas inaudíveis e Neville, bem, Neville sorria bobamente.

- Blink, - disse Neville animado – eu sou seu pai.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO – berrou Blink desesperado.

- Onde foi que eu já ouvi isso? – Manu se perguntou pensativa.

Então, atrás de uma arvore, não muito distante dali, surge Darth Vader observando tudo com cuidado.

- Essa fala é minha – murmurou ele cruel.

- O.k. isso aqui está começando a ficar mais estranho do que o normal – disse Daniela assustada.

- Minha cara futura esposa, a culpa não é nossa se a minha, a sua, a nossa querida autora não bate bem da cabeça – disse Jack sorridente.

- Desde quando sou sua futura esposa, Malfoy? – Daniela perguntou irritada.

- Meu bem, desde sempre, nós nascemos um para o outro – disse Jack galante.

- Com licença, - reclamou Lílian – vocês estão atrapalhando.

- NÃÃÃÃO! – Blink continuava berrando nervoso.

Rony não conseguia falar nada, Neville continuava sorrindo besta e Pavati suspirava aliviada.

- Nossa, é tudo tão emocionante, esse foi o melhor enterro que eu já fui – disse Manu animada.

- Calada, priminha, calada – disse Fred nervoso.

- Mas...

- Manu, não fala – disse Daniela seria.

Vivian não falava nada, apenas olhava Blink incerta, mas a garota não pode deixar um leve sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

_- ELE NÃO É SEU IRMÃO! – gritava a voz em sua cabeça._

_- Não, mas ele é meu primo – Vivian falava pensativa._

_- MAS NÃO É SEU IRMÃO – Berrava a voz em sua cabeça mais animada que nunca._

_- Tem razão, ELE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO – Vivian falava feliz, era como se uma festa tomasse conta dela._

_- Cara, você é uma anta, já pensou nas chances que perdeu? – a voz perguntou nervosa._

_- Não._

_- Pois pense, agente podia ter ficado com ele bem antes – berrava a voz nervosa._

_- Mas eu não sabia – disse Vivian triste._

_- MAS AGORA SABE!_

- Vivian, você está bem? – Lílian perguntou assustada.

- Ótima – disse Vivian sorridente.

- Cara, ela ta mais estranha – disse Sirius incerto.

- Acorda, essa família é toda estranha – disse Fred serio.

- Calem a boca, o show ainda não acabou – disse Manuela com os olhos fixados em Blink, fazendo Sirius e Fred se olharem incertos.

- Certo, vamos vazar antes que sobre para agente – disse Daniela tentando tirar a prima e a mãe dali a qualquer custo.

- Por que, Pavati? Por que? – Rony perguntou incerto.

- Acorda, Ronald, você sempre gostou mais da minha irmã e quando ela finalmente bate as botas você já ta se enxerindo para a francesa falsificada – disse a mulher irritada.

- FRANCESA O QUE? – Gabriela perguntou erguendo a voz e fazendo Dani bater na própria testa.

- Você me ouviu sua loira de farmácia – começou Pavati.

- Cale sua boca, sua vadiazinha de 5ª - gritou Gabriela.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – se perguntou Rony.

- Rony, como seu amigo eu tenho o dever de dizer, - começou Harry incerto – você é o maior corno da historia da humanidade.

- É tão bom ter o apoio dos amigos nesse momento difícil – ironizou Rony sem emoção.

- Sabe, eu aposto com vocês que a tia Gabi vai dar um murro da vadia da mãe do Blink – disse Menu animada.

- Pois eu digo que a louca da mãe do Blink vai bater na senhora Krum – disse Fred animado.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO APOSTANDO? – Blink perguntou fora de si.

- É, e o pior, COM A MINHA MÃE – berrou Daniela irritada.

- Gente, isso aqui é melhor que novela mexicana – disse Lílian animada.

- Vamos dar o fora – murmurou Sirius assustado.

- Ta brincando? Eu ainda não peguei o autografo do Darth Vader – disse Lílian seria.

- Eu adoro um barraco de família, você não? – Manuela perguntou animada para a prima.

- Vamos dá o fora daqui antes que minha mãe... – Dani começou irritada.

Mas era tarde. Gabriela acabara de pular no pescoço de Pavati e alem de lhe dar um belo murro a puxava pelos cabelos batendo a cabeça dela no chão. Daniela bateu a mão na testa enquanto Rony tentava tirar Gabriela de cima de Pavati.

- Eu ganhei a aposta – disse Manuela sorrindo superior para Fred.

- Ladra – reclamou Fred bufando.

- MAMÃE – berrou Dani nervosa.

- Depois, querida, agora eu tenho que quebrar o nariz dessa vaca – berrou Gabriela se soltando de Rony e dando um novo murro em Pavati.

Daniela girou os olhos, entediada. Manuela gargalhou enquanto Blink olhava a cena pasmo. Fred gargalhava juntamente com Manuela e Lílian assistia tudo animada demais. Sirius parecia mais assustado que o normal e Vivian estava em um estado de transe.

- Minha amada, eu virei fã da sua mãe – disse Jack sorridente por fim fazendo Daniela bufar.


	11. Capitulo 10

Cap 10

Sem duvidas aquele enterro sairá do controle. Acabou por Pavati ser levada ao medico devido ao murro no nariz recebido por uma Gabriela contente. Por algum motivo Rony parecia gostar mais ainda da francesa depois do murro e Pavati saiu de casa. Dani estava sozinha do salão comunal, já era tarde e todos estavam dormindo, afinal, barraco cansa.

Aquele lugar era sem duvidas assustador e as coisas estavam saindo do seu controle. Odiava quando as coisas saiam do seu controle, era raro, mas odiava. Olhava distraída para o céu, não adiantava tentar fingir para si mesma, sentia falta do pai, muita mesmo. Afinal, apesar de amar a mãe, era com o pai que ela conversava e contava para tudo, era estranho pensar que ele não estava mais lá.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem, respirou fundo e continuou olhando para as estrelas quando ouviu passos, enxugou qualquer possibilidade de lagrimas e olhou nervosa para a escada do dormitório masculino de onde Blink descia distraído.

Ele ao notar a presença da garota pareceu surpreso, fez menção de ir embora, mas Dani fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse e assim fez. Sentou-se próximo a garota.

- Sabe, foi um enterro interessante – comentou ela dando de ombros.

- Se interessante quer dizer minha mãe com um nariz quebrado e o fato do idiota do Neville ser meu pai, é, foi um enterro interessante – ironizou Blink fazendo ela rir de leve.

- Diferente foi, você tem que assumir – disse ela dando de ombros.

- Claramente DIFERENTE – disse ele sorrindo de leve.

Blink olhou bem a garota a sua frente. Sem pensar suas vezes ele a puxou pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos da garota. Dani não pode negar ficar surpresa, de tão surpresa ela nem chegou a retribuir o beijo. O que eles não imaginavam era que alguém os observava e ao ver o beijo essa pessoa subiu as escadas do seu dormitório irritado(a). Dani afastou o garoto de perto de si e ele abaixou os olhos tímido.

- Sabe, eu não entendo você – disse Dani rápida.

- Como assim? – Blink perguntou surpreso.

- Você pode ter uma garota maravilhosa e fica correndo atrás de mim – disse Dani fazendo uma careta.

- De quem você está falando? – Blink perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Depois dizem que as loiras são burras, - brincou Dani girando os olhos – da Vivian, anta.

- VIVIAN? – Blink perguntou pasmo.

- É, ela é doida por você – disse Dani como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- ELA É MINHA IRMÃ – disse Blink pasmo.

- Não, ela é sua prima – disse Dani entediada.

- Mas é como... – Blink começou.

- Não, nunca foi – disse Daniela fazendo uma careta.

Blink parou por alguns segundos fitando Dani, pasmo. Ela lhe olhava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão desafiadora. Ela parou um pouco e pensou, mil flashs passaram em sua cabeça e ele deixou o queixo cair por um segundo.

- Então, eu não estou certa? – provocou Daniela.

- Eu... – Blink começou pasmo.

- Pois, você sempre foi apaixonado pela Vivian, mas por achar que ela era sua irmã reprimiu esse sentimento por anos e anos e agora você vai parar de me encher o saco e correr atrás da ruiva, entender? – Dani disse rápida e sem paciência.

- Ta, - disse Blink se levantando – mas e se ela não gostar mais de mim?

- Meu caro, ai agente vai ter que apelas – disse Dani seria.

- Apelar? – Blink perguntou assustado.

- Isso é uma medida para mais tarde – disse Dani fazendo sinal para que ele fosse embora e assim Blink fez.

Assim que Blink sumiu do alcance de sua vista, Daniela se afundou no sofá e bufou. Ela por acaso era de outro planeta? Como podia conseguir resolver o problema dos outros e não o seu? Era absurdo! Levantou-se entediada e subiu para seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Jack desceu as escadas. Tinha urgentemente que acabar com esse mal habito de acordar cedo. Olhou para o sofá, Vivian olhava triste pela janela. Se aproximou incerto da ruiva.

- Oi, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM E A CULPA É SUA – berrou Vivian irritada.

- MINHA? – Jack perguntou pasmo.

- É, PORQUE VOCÊ É SUPER GAY E NÃO FICOU COM A KRUM – berrou Vivian nervosa.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Ela e o Blink, eu os vi se beijando ontem – disse a ruiva com a voz tremula.

Jack parou por um segundo, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir, não sabia de nada. Engoliu em seco e olhou bem para Vivian, ela não chorava, mas parecia prestes a fazer isso.

- A Daniela e o Blink? – Jack perguntou nervoso.

- É, logo agora que eu descobri que ele não é meu irmão – choramingou a ruiva.

- ISSO NÃO FICA ASSIM – berrou Jack irritado.

- Ah e? E o que você vai fazer? – Vivian perguntou descrente.

- O que NÓS vamos fazer, cara Vivian – disse Jack com um sorriso maníaco fazendo a ruiva olhar assustada para ele.

Daniela acordou tranqüila naquela manhã. Olhou-se no espelho bufou irritada e depois de se arrumar começou a descer as escadas do dormitório. Agradeceu aos céus por ser domingo, pois não estava com a menor disposição para aula. Mas olhou nervosa para os lados ao ver o salão comunal inteiro cochichando.

Girou os olhos, Hogwarts era o lugar onde as pessoas mais fofocavam no universo, isso era provado cientificamente. Quando saiu do salão comunal girou os olhos mais uma vez, cada pessoa no corredor cochichava, bufou, mas não deu tempo de entrar no salão de entrada e tomar sua doze diária de cafeína, pois Blink acabara de sair de lá puxando ela pelo pulso com força.

- QUAL O PLANO? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Plano para que, cara pálida? – ela perguntou espremendo os olhos.

- Para fazer a Vivi voltar a gostar de mim – murmurou ele triste.

- Ela ainda gosta de você, Blink... – começou Daniela entediada.

- ENTÃO POR QUE ELA ESTÁ NAMORANDO O MALFOY? – ele berrou irritado.

Aquilo serviu melhor que três dozes de cafeína, ela acordou totalmente. Seus olhos verdes se esbugalharam de um modo que chegou a assustar Blink, a boca estava aberta e ela parecia não entender o que ele estava falando, pois ainda digeria aquilo.

- O que? – Daniela perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

- ELA ESTÁ NAMORANDO O MALFOY, é o boato no dia, alem do mais eles estão de mão dadas no salão comunal – resmungou Blink.

- Tem certeza disso? – ela perguntou nervosa, ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Blink não pode evitar dar um salto para trás. Daniela acabara de aderir uma cor estranha e parecia capaz de matar alguém a qualquer minuto. Ele a olhou, assustado, mas quando em fim ela se acalmou, sorriu maligna.

- Então, vamos Blink, está na hora da vingança – disse ela cruel assustando ele.

No salão comunal todos cochichavam enquanto Vivian e Jack, sentados lado a lado, se abraçavam com uma cara de enjôo. Ao lado deles Sirius olhava nervoso para o amigo e Fred o olhava curioso.

- Tem certeza que... – Fred começou.

- SIM, FRED, TENHO CERTEZA QUE NÃO SOU O MACACO - rosnou Jack irritado enquanto Vivian bufava.

Fred voltou a olhar o amigo com atenção, fazendo a ruiva e o loiro bufarem. Mas os portões do salão se abriram e novamente os cochichos recomeçaram. Jack olhou curioso para a porta onde agora Daniela entrava de mãos entrelaçadas com Blink, ela sorria superior e debochada enquanto ele parecia ter um ataque cardíaco.

Sirius abriu a boca consideravelmente e Fred começou a olhar nervoso para os lados. Vivian estava branca como cera e Jack parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer segundo. O novo casal sentou-se um pouco distante deles, mas isso não impediu que Vivian e Jack se levantassem e fossem atrás deles com Fred e Sirius em seus calcanhares.

- Eu quero explicações – rosnou Vivian irritada.

- Oi, cunhadinha – disse Dani com ódio.

- O que...? – Jack começou incerto.

- Estamos namorando – disse Blink bravo.

- Ótimo, que bonitinho – disse Fred tentando tirar Jack dali, pois ele parecia que ia pular do pescoço de Blink.

Mas antes que algum dos quatro se matasse ou Sirius tivesse um ataque cardíaco, entra Manuela puxando Lílian pela mão. Manu corria desesperada até os amigos puxando Lílian.

- GENTE, o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e esqueceram de me dizer? – Manu perguntou olhando assustada para Blink que tinha o braço em volta de Dani.

- Eu não estou entendo mais nada – disse Lílian sincera.

- Sabe agora que o mundo enlouqueceu, será que você quer sair comigo no fim de semana, Sirius? – Manu perguntou sorrindo animada.

- HÃ? – Sirius perguntou assustado.

- É traumatizante, mas eu penso que meu irmão é o ser mais gay do universo – disse Lílian girando os olhos.

- Líli, - Fred murmurou de um modo que só a ruiva ouvisse – agente podia...?

- Líli! – Jesse berrou de longe – EU ESTAVA LOUCO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ.

- Oi, Jesse – disse Lílian olhando assustada para o irmão que bufava como louco – o que você queria?

- Vamos, é em particular – disse picando maroto e a puxando pelo braço.

- Eu estava falando com ela – disse Fred olhando feio para Jesse enquanto puxava Lílian pelo outro braço, fazendo cabo de guerra de ruiva.

- Jura? Que peninha para você, Weasley – rosnou Jesse irritado.

- Eu vou arrebentar tua cara seu... – Fred começou.

- Escuta aqui seu grande idiota, - Manuela começou colocando o dedo na cara de Jesse – Se você quer ser um otário, faça um favor para a humanidade e seja um otário MORTO, ou eu juro que cuido disso!

- Depois agente se fala, Líli – disse Jesse assustada saindo correndo o mais rápido que pode.

Todos olharam surpresos para Manuela que apenas sorria de lado. Dani controlou um sorriso e apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Vivian e Lílian olhavam assustadas para ela, Blink parecia se esconder atrás de Daniela. Jack sorria para a loira, Sirius olhava mais surpreso que nunca e Fred apenas sorriu para ela.

- Valeu – murmurou o ruivo baixinho.

- Relaxa, cosia de família – disse ela piscando marota.

**Na/: Ai está, mas um capitulo para vocês ;) espero que gostem amores de minha vida :* até a próxima.**


	12. Capitulo 11

Cap 11

Lílian estava sentada lendo tranqüilamente na biblioteca. O salão comunal estava uma bagunça e tinha o risco dos dois novos casais da escola se matassem, então ela achou que seria mais seguro estudar lá, não fazia idéia do quanto estava enganada.

- Oi, Líli – disse uma voz suave.

Ela virou a cabeça calmamente para dar de cara com Jesse Burton mostrando seu maior sorriso charmoso. Sentiu seu estomago revirar. Ta bom que ele não era o próximo Fred Weasley, mas sem duvidas ele era muito bonito.

- Oi, Jesse – disse ela insegura.

- Sabe, com aquela confusão com o Weasley e a pirada da prima dele agente nem pode conversar como eu queria – disse ele galante.

- É mesmo? – Lílian perguntou insegura se levantando e indo até uma estante de livros mais afastados.

- É – disse Jesse segurando a estante com as mãos e deixando Lílian encurralada.

A garota olhava assustada. Ele podia ser bonito, mas também tinha o maior sorriso cafajeste que já inventaram na face da terra. Sentiu-se arrependida por ter entrada na biblioteca, principalmente por ela estar vazia e ela, Lílian Potter, estar em uma estante afastada, encurralada.

- Sabe, Jesse agente pode conversar em outro lugar – disse ela tentando empurrar o braço dele para longe.

- Não, eu gosto daqui – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Mesmo? PORQUE EU NÃO – disse Lílian tentando manter a calma que já estava voando para longe.

- Mesmo? Que pena, mas não se pode agradar sempre não é? – ele perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente.

- Jesse, eu não estou gostando nada disso – falou Lílian desviando no garoto que se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Que pena... Para você – disse ele sorrindo cruel.

Quando Lílian se deu conta o garota a segurava com força pelos braços e a beijava violentamente. A garota se debatia compulsivamente, tentava gritar, mas não conseguia. Entrou em total desespero. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, por isso simplesmente levantou o pé de forma que acertasse uma parte de Jesse que ela tinha certeza, havia doido muito.

A garota ao ver ele se abaixar e berrar de dor. Correr para longe dele. Olhou para os lados, nada da idiota da bibliotecária. Onde ela estava quando se realmente precisava? Não sabia o que fazer. Começou a correr para fora da biblioteca, mas quando chegou na porta ela se fechou na sua cara, impedindo sua saída. Olhou para trás, Jesse a olhava com fúria e com a varinha em punho.

Lílian berrou de desespero e começou a correr pela biblioteca. Ouvia Jesse atrás de si derrubando tudo com violência. Por que justo hoje havia esquecido a porcaria da varinha no salão comunal? Não teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta adequada para o fato, pois quando se deu conta Jesse a puxava novamente pelo braço, com violência a colocando contra uma parede, fazendo ela bater com as costas na mesma.

- Acabou a brincadeira, Líli – rosnou o garoto.

- ME DIEXA EM PAZ – ela berrou irritada.

- Está na hora do seu pedido de desculpas, amorzinho – ironizou ele colando seus lábios nos da garota.

Lílian tentou novamente gritar, mas não conseguia, sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, mas foi quando sentiu a mão fria de Jesse tentado desabotoar sua blusa que ela entrou em pânico. Empurrou a mão dele de sua barriga, com o cotovelo, mas o terror não melhorou, sentiu a mesma mão entrar por baixo da sua saia. Sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem.

Não teve mais tempo para se desesperar, pois quando se deu conta ele, Jesse, havia sido jogado por alguma coisa em uma estante e estava lá gemendo de dor. Lílian se pos no chão aliviada, sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

- Você ta legal?

Ela ergueu a cabeça incerta para dar de cara com Fred. Ele não olhava para ele, apenas para Jesse, com uma expressão assassina. Sem duvidas jamais havia pensado encontrar Fred no estado em que estava. Os cabelos loiros assanhados, o rosto marcado por lagrimas e grande parte dos botões da blusa abertos.

- Não – murmurou ela com toda a força que conseguiu.

Fred olhou para ela com carinho, estendeu a mão, a garota a aceitou e ainda com lagrimas nos olhos se pos de pé. Não soube bem o que lhe deu para fazer o que fez asseguir, mas só de olhar para aqueles cabelos ruivos, aquele sorriso carinhoso e doce e aquele par de olhou cor de mel, ela pulou em seus braços e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

De inicio o garoto parecia surpreso demais para fazer alguma coisa, mas logo a abraçou com delicadeza também. Assim que se separam de fitaram por alguns instantes, ele limpou delicadamente as lagrimas do rosto dela e sorriu de leve.

- Eu vou matar esse idiota, você espera um minuto? – ele perguntou e Lílian apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente sorrindo de leve.

Fred se afastou tranqüilamente dela e logo estava erguendo Jesse pelo colarinho e o socando com violência. Lílian não pode impedi-lo, nas verdade nem queria impedi-lo, mas sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas fizeram isso por ela.

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO NA MINHA BIBLIOTECA?

Uma voz ecoara fina da porta. Lílian virou-se nervosa para a porta onde a bibliotecária olhava brava para a biblioteca destruída. Ela lançou um olhar fulminante para Fred, mas em seguida pregou os olhos em Lílian.

- Você está bem, Potter? – a bibliotecária perguntou surpresa com o estado da garota.

- Não – murmurou Lílian nervosa.

- WEASLEY, LARGUE O BURTON – berrou a mulher como se Lílian tivesse dito que estava ótima ou coisa do tipo.

- Mas ele quem começou – berrou Fred fora de si.

- ELE ESTÁ DESMAIADO – Berrou a mulher fora de si.

- Mas... – Fred começou olhando nervoso para Lílian.

- Não quero nem saber, venha comigo imediatamente! - mandou a mulher seria – Potter, vá para seu salão comunal e não saia de lá até que você esteja em estado comporto. Adolescentes, não tem nada melhor para fazer.

A mulher resmungou enquanto puxava Fred pela orelha. Lílian olhou nervosa para o corpo desmaiado e esquecido de Jesse. Não pensou duas vezes em sair correndo da biblioteca.

Já era noite. A loirinha agora estava sentada no sofá de um salão comunal praticamente vazio. Pelo que haviam lhe dito, Fred estava em detenção e ia passar a noite organizando a biblioteca. Ao lado dela, Manuela que olhava atentamente para os sapatos.

- Você acha que eles são azul celeste ou azul claro? – Manuela perguntou curiosa.

- Sei lá, qual a diferença? – Lílian perguntou fazendo Manu olhá-la surpresa.

- TODA – disse a loira mais velha, pasma.

- Manu, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Lílian começou incerta.

- Já fez, mas eu deixo outra – disse Manuela desviando a atenção dos sapatos para Lílian.

- Você gosta mesmo do meu irmão, não é? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- Por que está me perguntando isso? – Manu questionou desconfiada.

- Não é só que... O Sirius só te ignora, mas se ele do nada desse bola para você e vocês brigassem ou sei lá, mas ai ele te salvasse de um problema, o que você faria? – Lílian perguntou rápida.

- Bem... – Manuela começou surpresa – Primeiro, se o seu irmão me desse bola eu não ia ta nem ai se ele foi grosso antes. Sou louca por ela. Mas se ele ainda me ajudasse, eu ia correndo tirar ele da detenção porque eu acho que o Fred tem alergia à poeira.

Lílian olhou surpresa para a loira a sua frente que sorria debochada. Lílian apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu correndo para fora do salão comunal, mas não entes de ouvir Manuela berrar: "VOLTE ANTES DA MEIA NOITE".

Fred estava arrumando os livros da biblioteca com a cara amarrada. Levantar estantes e colocar cada livro velho e empoeirado na ordem alfabética, SEM VARINHA, não eram, sem duvidas, um de seus passa tempos favoritos. Foi enquanto espirrava da poeira dos livros que ouviu uma voz doce e familiar.

- Oi – era Lílian.

Ele virou-se surpresa para dar de cara com a loirinha apertando as próprias mãos de um modo nervoso e mordia o lábio inferior com força. Ele não pode evitar sorrir para ela.

- Achei que depois de hoje você não ia entrar aqui por um bom tempo – disse ele sincero.

- Realmente, mas eu tive motivos de força maior – disse ela balançando o corpo, nervosa.

-Que seria? – ele perguntou enrugando a testa de um modo charmoso.

- Bem, primeiro eu vim te salvar – disse ela sorrindo de leve e erguendo a varinha de modo que fez todos os livros e estantes se porem em seu devido lugar, Fred olhou admirado para isso.

- Incrível – disse ele sorrindo.

- Com varinha é mais fácil – disse ela piscando marota.

- Valeu, de verdade, eu não tava agüentando mais – disse ele sorrindo.

- Não por isso – disse ela olhando nervosa para os pés.

- Lilia, se você está falando do que aconteceu hoje, sabe, se você não quiser falar sobre isso não... – Fred começou.

- Eu quero, melhor, eu tenho... – disse ela seria – Fred, se você não tivesse aparecido eu nem sei o que podia ter...

- Eu apareci, o.k.? Então, não pense no que podia ter acontecido – disse ele nervoso.

- Fred, você me salvou, e eu não sei nem como agradecer – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

- Não precisa agradecer – disse ele olhando para os pés.

- Obrigada eu aço que é pouco, acho que eu tinha que dizer "Desculpa" – disse ela sincera.

- PELO O QUE? – Fred perguntou surpreso.

- Sabe, você esteve tentando me avisar sobre o Burton o tempo todo e eu... – ela começou.

- Lílian, eu não sou o mocinho da historia – disse ele nervoso.

- Tudo bem, porque eu também não sou a mocinha – disse ela sorrindo de leve e se aproximando.

- Líli, você ta bem da cabeça? – Fred perguntou surpreso ao ver a loira tão perto.

- Nunca estive melhor - disse ela sorrindo.

- Tem um modo de eu ter certeza se você está bem da cabeça. – disse Fred assustado – Quer namorar comigo?

- Quero – disse Lílian sorrindo.

- MEU MERLIN, VOCÊ FOI ABDUZIDA? – Ele perguntou erguendo a voz e fazendo a loira gargalhar.

- Não, bobo, eu nunca estive melhor – disse ela sorrindo.

- Então, fala serio que você... – Fred começou.

- Depende, falou serio sobre querer namorar comigo? – ela perguntou sorrindo debochada.

- Falei – disse ele sincero.

- Ótimo, porque eu também – disse ela sorrindo e em seguida se jogando nos braços do Weasley e o beijando apaixonadamente.

**Na:/ SE ACALMA ANI, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Aeoiuuoieauioae! Hei, amiga, relaxe a careca que o próximo capitulo é exclusivo da sua idola, eu prometo, ok?**


	13. Capitulo 12

Cap 12

Era sábado. Mais da metade da escola estava em um vilarejo idiota que naquele momento Daniela não se recordava o nome. Ela olhava estressada para o teto do salão comunal enquanto ocupava todo sofá. Ela não devia ter feito isso, não ela não devia.

Conhecia a prima, Manuela, desde que nascera, e devia saber que ouvir um conselho dela era a coisa mais idiota da face da terra, mas ela, burramente ouviu, merecia o premio da idiota do ano, isso sim.

Agora, lá estava ela, deitada naquele sofá em um dia lindo quando todo mundo estava naquele vilarejo idiota. É, ela sim é que era idiota. QUE ODIO!

_*- Flash Back *- _

Daniela acordara com um olhar perdido. Desde que começara a briga dos casais. Ou seja, desde que ela, Jack, Vivian e Blink estavam brincando de se matarem ela se sentia pior a cada segundo. Agora ela estava sentada no salão comunal olhando para a escada do dormitório masculino, esperando um certo alguém descer. Naquele dia o salão comunal estava muito movimentado, pois era dia de visita a Hogsmead, é, não devia ser tão ruim. MAS CADÊ ELE QUE NÃO DESCIA?

- Sabe, você devia ser mais discreta... Poxa, nunca pensei que diria isso – disse Manu sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Do que está falando? – disse Dani sem tirar os olhos do dormitório masculino.

- O Jack já saiu, ele acordou cedo, pelo que o Fred me disse ele foi obrigado pela maluca da Parkison a fazer um trabalho e deve estar na biblioteca nesse momento, pobre Jack, não vai sair esse sábado com a namorada – disse Manu sorrindo animada.

- E daí? – foi a única coisa que Dani disse tirando os olhos do dormitório masculino.

- E daí que você devia falar com ele – disse Manu seria.

- Sobre? – perguntou Dani indiferente.

- Sobre seus sentimentos, loira falsa – disse Manu rapidamente.

- Eu não tenho sentimentos – disse Dani fria.

- Faz o seguinte, eu finjo que acredito e você finge que é verdade. – disse Manu girando os olhos – Você é uma sortuda o Jack está louco por você e você fazendo doce... Ah se o Sirius gostasse de mim assim.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? – Dani perguntou olhando com atenção para a prima que apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso triste.

- VAMOS LOGO, QUERO TODOS NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL AGORA, PELO MENOS TODOS QUE VÃO PARA HOGSMEAD – A voz de Sirius ecoara pelo lugar.

Manu lhe dera um beijo na bochecha e saiu do salão comunal. Dani olhou com atenção para Sirius que tentava empurrar um grupo de garotas do terceiro ano para fora enquanto elas conversavam animadas e mandavam ele esperar.

- SUMAM DAQUI – Dani berrou para as meninas fazendo-as correr como nunca.

- Valeu – disse Sirius admirado.

O garoto não teve tempo de agradecer direito, pois quando se de conta Daniela havia lhe dado um belo murro no rosto. Fazendo o garoto cambalear e olhar pasmo para ela.

- VOCÊ É LOUCA? – ele perguntou fora de si.

- Você que é, - disse Dani brava – a Manuela é louca por você, e você, o super monitor chefe gay 3000 acha que pode esnobá-la? Quer saber, Potter, você merece morrer sozinho, pois ela é a melhor coisa que podia te acontecer e você fica fazendo doce e procurando problema onde não tem.

- Se você e sua prima acham que podem me fazer de bobo com um de seus joguinhos idiotas... – Sirius começou irritado.

- NÃO TEM JOGUINHO, POTTER, VOCÊ CRIOU ESSE JOGUINHO, NÃO EU, NÃO A MANU – berrou Dani fora de si e saindo do salão comunal correndo.

Daniela correu com toda à vontade. Pode ver as pessoas olhando assustadas para ela, afinal, ela estava correndo para o lado oposto, as carruagens iam sair pelo outro lado, mas ela não queria ir para Hogsmead.

Não precisou chegar onde queria. Lá estava ele, os cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos azuis acinzentados. Ele andava em sua direção, mas parecia não olhar para ela, tinha um olhar perdido. Ele ainda devia estar magoado com as historias dos namoros, mas ele quem havia começado afinal. Devia ter saído da biblioteca para se despedir dos amigos que iam para Hogsmead.

- MALFOY – ela chamou quando ele passou e não falou.

Jack virou-se de um modo mecânico e a fitou com cuidado. Ele tinha um olhar vazio e perdido. Daniela sentiu suas entranhas se enrolarem, mas ela era Daniela Krum, e juntando toda sua coragem se aproximou dele.

- Olha, não fala nada, o.k.? – Dani pediu nervosa – É só que eu queria que você soubesse que eu só estou namorando com o Blink para ele se vingar da Vivian por namorar você... Bem, é meio que uma vingança minha também. Eu sei que não demonstro, mas eu gosto de verdade de você, Malfoy, e eu queria que você soubesse disso.

Jack não falou nada, apenas continuou olhando para ela com aquela atenção meio dispersa. Parecia não ter entendido nenhuma palavra. Parecia que ela havia falado em outra língua.

- Será que você pode ser tão burro ao ponto de não entender? EU TE AMO, MALFOY! – Dani passou um tempo em silencio, Jack piscava algumas vezes e esse deve ter sido a prova que ela teve de que ele estava vivo – Não vai falar nada?

Jack apenas a olhou mais um pouco, em seguida passou por ela como se nada tivesse acontecido e foi para a biblioteca deixando uma Daniela pasma no meio do corredor. A garota sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas não ia chorar, não por cauda de um idiota como ele, seu pai lhe ensinara a segurar os sentimentos, e era isso que ia fazer.

_-* Fim de Flash Back *-_

Enquanto isso em Hogsmead...

- Sabe Fred, eu adorei sua idéia – disse Jack gargalhando e se enchendo de feijões de todos os sabores.

- Eu sei – disse Fred gargalhando.

- Sabe, deixar O Macaco no meu lugar foi uma tacada de mestre, mas será que ele não vai falar nenhuma besteira? – Jack perguntou preocupado.

- Não, anta, ele não fala – disse Fred gargalhando e puxando o amigo para o três vassouras.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts...

Daniela ainda estava deitada no sofá olhando para o teto, maldita idéia, maldita Manuela, a culpa era toda dela. E ainda mais ela, a besta da Daniela, havia ajudado aquela loira de farmácia, havia dado um murro no idiota Potter por causa dela.

AH QUE ODIO ELA ESTAVA, mas isso não ia ficar assim. Jack Malfoy não ia pisar nela e ganhar na briga, Ah não ia mesmo...

Enquanto isso em Hogsmead...

- Você está bem mesmo? – Manuela perguntou surpresa.

- Estou – disse Sirius corando.

- E você quer sair comigo por livre e espontânea vontade? – Manu perguntou enrugando a testa.

- É – disse Sirius corando.

- E por que agora? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- É que eu acho que te julguei mal, - disse ele nervoso – mas se você não quer mais sair comigo eu vou entender e...

- NÃO QUERO? CLARO QUE EU QUERO, VAMOS LOGO – ela disse animada puxando o garoto pelo braço, com vontade.

Sirius não pode evitar gargalhar, como ele podia ter sido idiota a ponto de achar que alguém como Manuela ia aprontar algo para cima dele. Ela não aprontava nem para uma formiga desnutrida e aleijada. Não pode evitar pensar que quando voltasse teria que agradecer a Dani. Quando em sua vida ela pensaria que ia sair com uma garota como Manuela? E ainda mais SOBRIA!

**Na:/ Capitulo especial para Ani ;) huhu**


	14. Capitulo 13

Cap 13

Jack voltou animado de Hogsmead. Ele e Fred entraram gargalhando no salão comunal. O ruivo se sentou ao lado da namorada, Lílian, ao lado deles Vivian bufava irritada. Jack seguiu o olhar da garota para dar de cara com a pior cena que ele pensou presenciar. Lá estava ela, sua loirinha, com a cabeça deitada no peito de Blink que alisava as cascatas loiras com delicadeza.

- Ta, eu tenho mais certeza agora que o Malfoy é gay e que você é louca por ele – disse Blink baixinho de um modo que só ela ouvisse.

- Eu odeio ele, agora mais do que nunca – disse Daniela.

Ela precisava se abrir com alguém, afinal, e Blink estava na situação tão deplorável quanto a dela. Ele entendeu. Mas Dani pode ver que Manuela olhava feio para ela de uma mesa afastada, depois ela matava a prima com calma, agora precisava se acalmar para não engolir o Malfoy.

- Tem certeza que era ele? – Blink perguntou calmo.

- Blink, eu não sou idiota, é claro que era ele – falou a loira mal humorada.

Ao lado de Manu, Sirius tentava segura-lá. Fred e Lílian apenas namoravam e fingiam não notar Vivian e Jack fumaçando de raiva. A Ruiva e o loiro olhavam feio para o casal que parecia não se importar com o resto das pessoas presentes ali.

- Vivi, eu vou tirar satisfação – disse Jack bravo.

- Vamos lá, companheiro de guerra – disse Vivian se levantando brava.

Os dois seguiram bravos e pisando fundo até o moreno e a loira abraçados. Vivian segurava o braço de Jack com força para controlar sua raiva e a vontade de esmurrar Daniela e para impedir que o loiro pulasse em Blink.

- Olá, casal, - debochou Jack fazendo Dani fechar a cara no mesmo instante – quando foi que vocês ficaram tão grudados?

- Blink, eu vou subir – disse Daniela com uma cara de nojo dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo/namorado e saindo sem nem olhar na cara de Jack.

- Pelo visto sua namoradinha está com mau humor – rosnou Vivian.

- É, mas graças a mim ela está mais calma – disse Blink sorrindo debochado para Jack e dando as costas para eles.

Naquela mesma noite Jack se revirava em sua cama, olhava de instante em instante para o macaco que dormia em seus pés. Bufou, não ia conseguir dormir. Olhou ao redor. Fred roncava como um porco. Sirius estava enfiando nos lençóis de um modo que não se via nem um fio de cabelo dele e Blink estava dormindo tranqüilamente com um leve sorriso na face.

Se sentou enquanto rosnava assistindo Blink dormir. Claro que ele estava feliz, estava namorando Daniela. Se ELE estivesse namorando Daniela o mundo seria cor de rosa, mas NÃO, ele estava com um namoro de fachada com VIVIAN, que não era DANIELA! É, ele podia se matar agora.

Mas por que ele faria algo tão desesperador como se matar? A humanidade precisava vislumbrar sua beleza com uma freqüência enorme, não causaria esse drama nas nações. Não. Era bem melhor matar o idiota do Blink. Se levantou com um sorriso cruel e com a varinha em punho.

Ta, matá-lo era demais, mas uma ameaçinha de nada não fazia mal nem a uma mosca epilética. Não custava nada, mas por que ele não conseguia? Odiou-se por inteiro. Lamentou-se por ser Grifinorio, se fosse da Soncerina podia trucidar aquele idiota sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas havia um lado bom em ser da Grifinoria. Ele sempre ficou melhor de vermelho, não ia ficar legal de verde e prata, ele não era medalha de prata, era de ouro.

Virou-se de costas e voltou para sua cama, se era guerra que eles queriam era guerra que eles teriam. Mas o que mais o intrigava era a saída de Daniela naquela noite, ela nunca saia quando ele se aproximava, mas ela tinha um olhar diferente, um olhar ressentido, realmente, ele nunca ia entender as mulheres.

Naquela manhã no salão principal, onde todos tomavam tranqüilamente seu café da manhã. Daniela encontrava emburrada em uma ponta afastada da mesa ao lado de Blink e Jack e Vivian na outra. Os amigos se encontravam entre eles, mas a situação era no mínimo incomoda.

- Está na hora de aquecer as coisas, Vivi – rosnou Jack para a ruiva.

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa – disse a ruiva olhando com ódio para o casal afastado.

Jack levantou-se e Vivian fez o mesmo. Todo o salão olhou assustado para eles. Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices e quando Daniela se deu conta eles estavam se beijando com fervor. Dani deixou o queixo cair consideravelmente e teve a impressão que Blink ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

- É guerra – ela rosnou puxando o moreno.

Jack e Vivian se separaram as presas e olharam pasmos para Blink e Dani que se beijavam próximos demais para se fazer em publico.

- POR QUE ELES NÃO VÃO PARA UM MOTEL? – Vivian perguntou fora de si.

- Agente faz melhor – disse Jack bravo.

Blink olhou pasmo para Vivian que era segurada pelas pernas por Jack de um modo que ela ficou sentada na mesa e o garoto a agarrava e a beijava "animado" demais para o gosto deles e para o de alguns professores que assistiam a tudo nervosos.

- Fudeu literalmente – disse Blink nervoso.

- AGENTE FAZ MELHOR – disse Dani fora de si.

Quando todos se deram conta Daniela estava praticamente sentada na mesa com Blink ao seu lado, os dois se beijando com fervor, logo Vivian e Jack estavam fazendo o mesmo, e antes que a coisa ficasse pior, piorou.

- CHEGA – a diretora Minerva berrou fora de si.

Os dois casais pararam bruscamente. Dani limpou a boca enquanto Blink tentava retomar o fôlego. Vivian ajeitava a saia e Jack reorganizava o cabelo.

- OS QUATRO NA MINHA SALA IMEDIATAMENTE – a diretora berrou.

Os quatro baixaram a cabeça, mas antes de saírem foram aclamados por aplausos. Jack não pode evitar gargalhar, mas Blink puxou Daniela para fora de lá o mais rápido que pode.

- Isso foi como um American Pie ao vivo – disse Fred pasmo.

- Eu sei – disse Lílian nervosa.

- PAVOROSO – berrou Sirius nervoso.

- EU SEI, NÃO FOI O MAXIMO? – Manu perguntou fazendo Sirius olhar nervoso para ela.

- FOI 10, PRIMINHA – disse Fred gargalhando.

Jack, Vivian, Daniela e Blink se encontravam na sala da diretora. As garotas sentadas e seus respectivos "namorados" atrás trocando olhares de ódio. A diretora olhava ainda com mais ódio para os quatro.

- EM TODOS OS MEUS ANOS DE HOGWARTS – ela começou.

- Que foram muitos – murmurou Jack fazendo Vivian prender o riso.

- EU NUNCA PRESENCIEI NADA TÃO ABSURDO! – ela berrou.

- É, agente devia ter usado camisinha – disse Dani a Blink fazendo o garoto sorrir de leve.

- VOCÊS PAGARAM POR ESSE ATO DE... – Minerva estava sem duvidas, sem palavras.

- Pornografia? – arriscou Blink.

- Vandalismo? – questionou Vivian.

- Sexo explicito? – provocou Daniela.

- Putaria mesmo? – Jack perguntou tirando a diretora de sua calma que já não estava lá.

- POUCA VERGONHA – berrou Minerva.

- Serve – disseram os quatro.

- Vão ter uma detenção, isso sim, - disse Minerva nervosa – mas do jeito que os hormônios de vocês estão eu prefiro que seja paga em dupla. A senhoritas Krum e Weasley são uma dupla e os senhores Malfoy e Weasley(?) são outra.

- Como é? – Jack e Blink perguntaram nervosos.

- Por mim tanto faz, posso sair daqui? – Daniela perguntou calmamente.

- QUE ISSO NÃO SE REPITA OU EU TEREI QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS – berrou a diretora.

Daniela bufou entediada e saiu puxando um Blink indignado da sala da diretora. Vivian e Jack trocaram olhares cúmplices de ódio e saíram de lá pisando fundo.

**Na:/ Mas um capitulo inédito para vocês, meus amores! Aguardem que tem mais por ai! ;) Se acalma, Ani, vai só piorar :P**


	15. Capitulo 14

Cap 14

Naquela mesma tarde Dani estava sentada em sua cama olhando feio pela janela. Seu bom humor não melhorou nada quando da porta do dormitório surgiu Manuela com seu habitual sorriso na face. Bufou irritada, ela sim tinha motivos para sorrir.

- Então, vai me dizer o por que de tanto mau humor? – Manu perguntou animada.

- Não – rosnou Dani irritada.

- Vai me dizer o por que de você e o Blink estarem se engolindo hoje cedo? – Manu perguntou sorrindo debochada.

- NÃO – disse Dani mais brava que nunca.

- Ta legal, eu imaginei. - disse Manu sorrindo mais. – Então, seu programinha dessa noite é uma detenção, heim?

- Pois é – resmungou Dani.

- Deve ser divertido, eu nunca tive uma detenção – disse Manu pensativa.

- Eu quero morrer – resmungou Dani se jogando em sua cama.

Naquela noite os quatro, Jack, Blink, Dani e Vivian estavam na sala da diretora esperando ela decidir suas respectivas detenções.

- Bem, garotos, vocês podem dar uma ajeitada na sala de poções, LIMPANDO CALDEIRÕES A NOITE TODA... – disse Minerva, mas completando antes que eles reclamassem – e meninas quero vocês duas nos jardins, o professor Neville disse que ia querer que alguém desse um jeitinho na estufa 13.

- Mas eu odeio plantas e lama... – começou Vivian.

- Jura? Que peninha – ironizou a diretora pegando as varinhas deles e os colocando para fora da sala.

Agora estavam Blink e Jack, um em cada extremidade da sala, limpando caldeirões com a cara mais amarrada possível. Jack resmungava baixinho e tinha que controlar o assassino psicótico dentro dele que berrava para que o loiro matasse Blink.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – Blink falou jogando um caldeirão com força no chão e indo em direção de Jack com fúria.

- E quem é você para falar de mim, seu merda? – Jack retrucou jogando seu próprio caldeirão no chão e se pondo a frente de Blink.

- VOCÊ É O MAIOR IDIOTA DO MUNDO – berrou Blink irritado.

- E eu posso saber porque a madame está em crise, porque eu adoraria acabar com isso lhe esmurrando bem nas fuças – disse Jack nervoso.

- Você fica bancando o galinha e não se preocupa com o sentimento dos outros... – disse Blink irritado.

- Não é da sua conta o que há entre mim e Vivian – rosnou Jack.

- NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DELA, ESTOU FALANDO DA DANI – berrou Blink irritado.

- Do que está falando? – Jack perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Ta eu também estou falando da Vivi, já que você usa dela para fazer ciúmes na Dani, mas se você faz isso só para deixar a Daniela com ciúmes por que estragou tudo? Você gosta de se sentir por cima ou o que? – Blink perguntou irritado.

- Não estou entendendo nada – disse Jack surpreso.

- Ah não me venha dizer que você ama a Vivi, porque eu sei que não e... – Blink começou fora se si.

- Quem liga para a Vivian? O QUE VOCÊ FALOU SOBRE DANIELA? – Jack perguntou sacudindo o moreno.

- Que você só está com a Vivi para fazer ciúmes a ela – disse Blink como se fosse obvio.

- Ta isso eu já sei, mas o que quer dizer com "estragou tudo"? – Jack perguntou desconfiado.

- Bem, você deu um fora nela – disse Blink olhando estranho para Jack.

- EU? TA MALUCO, MANÉ? EU NUNCA FIZ ISSO – berrou Jack surpreso.

- Claro que fez, ela mesma me falou que foi no sábado passado e... – Blink começou.

- Eu estava em Hogsmead no sábado e não vi a Dani lá nem em lugar nenhum naquele dia – disse Jack nervoso.

- Mentiroso, você não podia ir para Hogsmead, você estava proibido e a Dani me disse que te viu no colégio e... – Blink começou.

- ELA ME VIU NO COLEGIO? – Jack perguntou nervoso – O QUE ELA FEZ?

- Ela... Para, você sabe o que ela fez – disse Blink irritado.

- Oh, senhor idiota, eu vou ter que explicar isso quantas vezes? – Jack perguntou bravo – Eu estava em Hogsmead, fugi do colégio, anta, e fui para lá.

- Mas ela te viu e... – Blink continuou.

- DÃ, ELA VIU O MACACO – berrou Jack fora de si.

- O OQUE? – Blink perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Não tenho tempo para explicar, o que ela fez? – Jack perguntou nervoso.

- Ela se declarou, mas você a ignorou e... – Blink começou, mas antes dele terminar Jack sorria de orelha a orelha e o abraçava animado.

- Vamos, idiota mor, eu vou atrás da minha loira e você fica com a ruiva – disse Jack animado puxando Blink para fora do castelo.

Enquanto isso na estufa 13, Dani guardava alguns vasos enquanto Vivian tentava se salvar de uma mandrágora que parecia querer comer seu cabelo.

- Quer saber? Cansei! – disse Dani nervosa se virando para a ruiva e arrancando a mandrágora do cabelo vermelho dela e a fazendo gemer de dor.

- Mas nós mal começamos – disse Vivian surpresa.

- Não é disso, cansei dessa situação – disse Dani irritada.

- Do que você está...? – Vivian começou irritada.

- Você gosta mesmo do Jack? – Dani perguntou seria.

- Eu... – Vivian começou, corando.

- Ou você quer o Blink? – completou Daniela.

- Eu não te devo satisfações – disse a ruiva corando mais do que nunca.

- Porque, se você quer o Blink saiba que agente só ta junto porque você e o Jack estão, ele quer te fazer ciúmes – disse Dani rapidamente.

- Agora eu não tou entendendo mais nada – disse Vivian pasma.

- Olha aqui, ruiva, se você quer o Blink, pode ficar, ele é louco por você e eu só estou ajudando ele a te fazer ciúmes – disse Dani nervosa.

- Mas eu e o Jack só estamos juntos para fazer ciúmes a vocês – disse Vivian seria.

- COMO É? – Dani perguntou surpresa.

- Eu vi você e o Blink se beijando e... – Vivian começou.

- Isso foi antes, depois ele descobriu que te amava, mas ai você já estava com o Jack – disse Dani nervosa.

- Ops – murmurou Vivian incerta.

- O que quer dizer com OPS? – Dani perguntou irritada.

- Eu disse ao Jack que vi você e o Blink juntos, ele ficou morto de ciúmes e ai teve a idéia do falso namoro – disse Vivian com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Ele ficou com ciúmes? – Dani perguntou e Vivian concordou nervosa com a cabeça – Não foi isso que me pareceu no sábado passado aqui no colégio!

- Mas o Jack estava em Hogsmead – disse Vivian surpresa.

- Não mesmo, eu o vi aqui no colégio – disse Dani seria.

- Ah, era o macaco, é uma historia muito engraçada, o macaco do Jack pode tomar a forma de... OPA – disse Vivian começando a entender tudo.

- Você está me dizendo que me declarei para um macaco? – Dani perguntou fora de si.

Antes que alguma das duas pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a porta se abriu com um estrondo e quando elas se deram conta haviam sido arremessadas para longe com uma força incrível. Dani atordoada e Vivian gemendo de dor.

- Então, meninas, - disse um homem encapuzado – qual das duas é a namorada do sr. Jack Malfoy?

- Ela? – arriscou Dani.

- É, mas ele é apaixonado pela loira – disse Vivian seria.

- Então, terei que levar as duas.

O homem lançou um feitiço e as duas ficaram imóveis. O encapuzado colocou um envelope em um ponto visível e em seguida sumiu com as duas garotas antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer.

**Na/: Calma, Bru, eu não vou engravidar ninguém, ok? :p EAAEIOUEIAEIOU, espero que gostem desse capitulo ;)**


	16. Capitulo 15

Cap 15

- OLHA AQUI, POTTER, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE ME ESCONDER ISSO – berrou Draco Malfoy irritado.

- Foi o modo que achamos para acalmar a todos – disse Harry Potter serio.

Draco Malfoy, Virginia Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, Jorge Weasley e Luna Potter estavam na sala da diretora com os ânimos a mil. Jack havia encontrado a carta deixada pelo encapuzado e estava endereçada a ele, era um aviso do seqüestro das meninas assinado por um anônimo. A diretora havia achado pudente chamar a Harry e aos outros, mas isso não estava melhorando em nada.

- O.k. vamos entender com calma o que ta pegando – disse Gina respirando fundo.

- Eu vou te dizer o que ta "pegando" VIRGINIA, MEU PAI NÃO MORREU – berrou Draco fora de si.

- Agora, Harry, explique porque não informou antes – disse Luna calma.

- Porque eu juntamente com o departamento de aurores achamos que seria melhor inventarmos a morte de Lucio Malfoy, pois assim você, Draco, poderia viver sua vida sem esse medo – disse Harry serio.

- Traduzindo? – Hermione arriscou.

- O Draco quer matar o Harry – disse Jorge calmo.

- Traduzindo melhor, HARRY VOCÊ FEZ UMA MERDA DAS BOAS – disse Luna surpreendendo a todos.

- Meu pai estava vivo, Potter – rosnou Draco.

- Se acalma – disse Gina nervosa.

- Você estava com medo, Draco, com medo por sua família, fiz o que achei certo – disse Harry.

- EU ETAVA CERTO EM TEMER POR ELES, ELE QUER O JACK – berrou Draco irritado.

- Viu? Isso é o que dar se meter tanto nos problemas dos outros – disse Luna batendo no marido.

- O.K. QUEM É O ABORTO RESPONSÁVEL POR ESSA ESCOLA? – Gabriela Krum perguntou berrando enquanto puxava um ruivo pela mão.

- Senhora Krum, imagino? – Harry arriscou olhando surpreso para Rony ao lado da loira.

- Me poupe de formalidades, Potter, não sei porque, mas penso que a culpa da minha filha ter sido seqüestrada é sua – berrou a loira brava.

- Se acalme Gabi – pediu Rony.

- GABI? – Jorge e Hermione perguntaram em uníssono.

- É, ele tem intimidades comigo, estamos dormindo juntos, - disse Gabriela entediada fazendo Rony corar – mas o caso é ONDE ESTÁ MINAH FILHA, POTTER, SEU QUATRO OLHOS FILHO DA MÃE?

- Essa é a pergunta – provocou Draco fazendo Harry bufar.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Grifinoria. Jack andava de um lado para o outro assim com Blink, Manuela estava esmurrando uma almofada com raiva e Sirius olhava assustado para ela. Fred e Lílian assistiam a tudo com calma.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – arriscou Fred.

- Vamos atrás delas – disse Jack decidido.

- É muito arriscado, vamos deixar que os adultos cuidem disso – disse Sirius assustado.

- QUE SE FODAM OS ADULTOS, VAMOS LOGO A NOITE – disse Manuela decidida.

- É assim que se fala – disse Lílian animada.

- Mas... – Sirius começou. – Tem um probleminha!

- Qual? – Blink perguntou entediado.

- É que essa era a minha noite de tomar conta do salão comunal – disse Sirius nervoso.

- QUE SE FODA O SALÃO COMUNAL – berrou Manu irritada.

Já era noite. Eles acabaram de descer dos dormitórios prontos para irem atrás de Dani e de Vivian. Quando passaram pela porta do salão comunal Sirius olhou triste.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sirius, o salão comunal vai ficar legal – disse Lílian tentando acalmar o irmão.

Eles seguiram Jack pelos jardins, quando chegaram à orla da floresta proibida pararam bruscamente e olharam surpresos para Jack.

- Para ai, como agente vai saber onde elas estão? – Fred perguntou.

- O seqüestrador disse que estariam na parte mais perigosa e sombria da floresta proibida – disse Jack calmo.

- Moleza – ironizou Sirius bravo.

- Cala a boca e vamos logo – disse Manu estressada puxando Sirius pelo braço.

Naquela noite a floresta proibida parecia mais escura e assustadora do que normalmente era. Lílian fazia questão de lembrar a cada segundo o quanto o lugar se parecia com um cenário de filme de terror, o que não ajudava a manter a calma do seu irmão. Fred se mantinha o mais próximo possível de Jack e Blink, deixando Sirius mais a trás com as duas meninas.

- Fred, fica aqui – choramingou Sirius.

- Nunca pensei que ele ia implorar a minha presença – ironizou Fred.

- Relaxa, maninho, eu te protejo – disse Lílian confiante.

- VEM LOGO, FRED – disse Sirius ainda mais nervoso fazendo Manu rir de leve.

Fred bufou de leve e foi até Sirius e as garotas, o caminho era escuro e eles estavam se guiando pelo feitiço iluminador de suas varinhas. Jack seguia na frente sendo seguido de perto por Blink e em logo atrás os outros. Mas surpreendendo a todos, as varinhas se apagaram deixando tudo em um total escuro.

Lílian berrou e sentiu alguém lhe segurar o braço, Fred assegurou a ela que era ele. O ruivo começou a tentar acender a varinha, mas só depois de muita insistência conseguiu.

Quando em fim havia luz, pode ver claramente Sirius choramingando enquanto abraçava Manuela que tentava acalmá-lo, pode ver Lílian segurando sua mão com força, mas não pode ver mais Blink nem Jack. O ruivo bufou, agora estavam perdidos. E ao revelar esse fato, Sirius conseguiu chorar mais que nunca.

Jack e Blink haviam se afastado acidentalmente dos outros e agora estavam em uma das partes mais sombrias e escuras da floresta proibida. De longe eles podiam ver uma gruta. Trocaram olhares cúmplices e seguiram até a mesma.

Eles seguiram com passos silenciosas até a gruta. Ao entrarem lá se deram conta do quanto o lugar era frio, úmido e assustador. Olharam ao redor com cuidado. No fundo da gruta havia algo que se assemelhava a um lago, mas o que chamava mais atenção era que penduradas por duas cordas estavam Daniela e Vivian, a ruiva inconsciente e a loira parecia prestes a acordar.

Os dois correram com a velocidade da luz até onde as meninas estavam presas/penduradas. Quando se aproximaram o bastante foi que, cheio de alegria, Blink não pode se controlar.

- Vivian! – ele berrou animado despertando as duas meninas.

- Blink, você veio – a ruiva disse sorrindo.

- Para, vocês vieram? – Dani perguntou pasma fazendo Jack sorrir – CAIAM FORA DAQUI, IDIOTAS.

- O que? Mas docinho de coco, nós viemos salvar vocês – disse Jack pasmo.

- Saiam logo – Dani disse nervosa.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Daniela – disse Jack serio como a loira jamais vira.

- Resposta errada, meu jovem.

Os dois viraram-se rapidamente para darem de cara com um ser encapuzado que parecia estar prendendo para não gargalhar.

- Quem é você? – Blink perguntou nervoso.

- Eu sou a pessoa a quem vocês vão entregar as varinhas agora – disse o encapuzado.

- Fala serio, você mais que exercito? – Jack perguntou debochado erguendo a varinha, Blink fez o mesmo.

- Eu mais esse controle remoto – disse o encapuzado apontando para o teto – que por acaso pode soltar esse lindo aparelho que esta segurando suas amiguinhas no teto e soltá-las nessa maravilhosa água repleta de piranhas mortas de fome.

Jack e Blink ergueram os olhos e em fim perceberam que o que segurava as cordas de Dani e Vivian era algo como um gancho, e aparentemente o cara podia jogar elas naquela água cheia do que Jack achou serem apenas peixes dentuços, mas descobrira agora serem piranhas.

- Convincente esse cara, não? – brincou Jack jogando a varinha para o mesmo.

- O que você quer? – Blink questionou jogando a varinha também.

- Com você, nada, lixo – disse o encapuzado com uma pitada de nojo.

- Hei, só eu posso falar com ele assim, quem você pensa que é? – questionou Jack bravo.

- Sou seu avô – disse o encapuzado tirando o capuz e mostrando uma pela alva e velha, os cabelos loiros compridos e quase brancos, os olhos cinzas e um sorriso cruel. Não havia duvidas que esse era Lucio Malfoy.

**Na:/ Eu vou ter que implorar para as minhas únicas duas leitoras no momento não me matarem? :P**


	17. Capitulo 16

Cap 16

_- Hei, só eu posso falar com ele assim, quem você pensa que é? – questionou Jack bravo._

_- Sou seu avô – disse o encapuzado tirando o capuz e mostrando uma pela alva e velha, os cabelos loiros compridos e quase brancos, os olhos cinzas e um sorriso cruel. Não havia duvidas que esse era Lucio Malfoy._

- Cara, o que eu digo? – Jack perguntou olhando pasmo para Blink.

- Grita um "Não" bem dramático – disse Blink calmo.

- TA LEGAL, valeu pela dica! – disse Jack sorrindo, mais em seguida gritando nervoso – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

- CALA A BOCA, JACK – berrou Dani nervosa.

- Sim, amorzinho – disse Jack parando o drama imediatamente.

- Sem duvidas tem sangue Weasley – disse Lucio com cara de nojo.

- Para tudo, você não pode ser meu avô, ele morreu da prisão – disse Jack pensativo.

- Isso é o que o babaca do Potter queria que todo mundo pensasse – disse Lucio sorrindo triunfante.

- Mas... Como o senhor fugiu? – Jack perguntou curioso.

- Eu tenho meus métodos, mas o importante é que... – Lucio começou.

- Como nos achou? – Jack interrompeu curioso.

- Meu Merlin, Draco criou um ser que não para de falar? – Lucio perguntou pasmo.

- Esse é Jack Malfoy – disse Blink sorrindo de leve.

- O que o senhor acha que eu vou fazer? – Jack perguntou nervoso.

- Se unir a mim – disse Lucio como se fosse obvio.

- PARA...? – começou Jack girando os olhos.

- Tentar dominar o mundo – disse Lucio animado.

- Esse cara vê Pink e o Cérebro demais – disse Jack fazendo Blink bater na própria testa irritado.

- Calado, Jack – mandou Dani irritada.

- Sim senhora, Danizinha, amor da minha vida – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Graças a Merlin, pelo menos você está com a Krum, já basta um Malfoy com uma Weasley. – disse Lucio respirando fundo.

- Não ouse falar da minha mãe – disse Jack irritado.

- Me poupe, Jack, e então, está disposto a me ajudar? – Lucio perguntou calmamente.

- Não – disse Jack bravo.

- Eu imaginei, e você vai me forçar a fazer isso – disse Lucio sorrindo debochado e mostrando o controle remoto.

- Você não faria isso – duvidou Jack.

Lucio sorriu cruel e apertou um pouquinho o botão fazendo o gancho fazer menção de soltar a corda e as duas garotas gritaram nervosas. Jack ordenou que ele parasse e assim ele fez.

- Então? – provocou Lucio.

- Você venceu – rosnou Jack bravo e olhando triste para o rosto temeroso de Daniela.

- Jack... – Blink começou preocupado.

- Você vai embora e leva as garotas – disse Jack triste.

- Esse sim é meu neto – disse Lucio sorrindo cruel.

- Não tão rápido!!!!

Todos se viraram assustados para estrada da gruta onde agora Fred, Sirius, Manu e Lílian estavam. Os quatro com as varinhas em punho, mas Sirius estava meio que escondido atrás de Manuela.

- Dani! – Manu berrou preocupada.

- Está na hora de salvar o dia – disse Fred piscando maroto para Jack.

O ruivo, Manuela, Lílian e Sirius seguiram com a varinha em punho na direção de Lucio Malfoy. Ao ver que os adolescentes pretendiam duelar com ele, Lucio não pode fazer nada se não gargalhar.

- Vocês, meras crianças, acham que podem ganhar de mim? – Lucio perguntou rindo.

- Ou morrer tentando – falou Manuela irritada.

- Eu não gosto de morrer – falou Sirius baixinho e medroso.

- Pois é bom se acostumar com a idéia... – disse Lucio com um sorriso cruel – _INCENDIO!_

Logo um mar de fogo saiu da varinha de Lucio e cercou os quatro. Lucio sorriu triunfante ao ver que Sirius estava prestes a cair no choro. Jack olhou assustado para os amigos, mas Manuela apenas ergueu o rosto e sorriu triunfante!

- Esse foi seu melhor? – ela questionou gargalhando – _Aqua Eructo_!

Da varinha de Manuela saiu uma cascata d'água que cobriu o fogo produzido por Lucio o apagando por completo. Lucio olhou surpreso para a garota, realmente ele não esperava que algum deles tivesse algum potencial.

- É, vai ser divertido – murmurou Lucio debochado – _Incarcerous!_

Não deu tempo, quando Manu se deu conta estava toda amarrada e jogada longe. Sirius olhou assustado. A garota se contorcia tentando se livrar das cordas. Sirius bufou irritado. Jack teve a impressão que nunca havia visto o amigo tão irritado.

- Você pode me machucar, pode machucar o Jack, pode machucar todo mundo aqui que eu não tou nem ai, - Jack e os outros olharam feio para Sirius – mas ninguém toca da MINHA MANU!_ Aquamenti_!

Dessa vez Lucio e todos os outros ali foram pegos de surpresa. Sirius havia produzido uma corrente de água que se movia com o poder de seu pensamento e derrubavam e tentavam afogar Lucio a todo custo. Ele irritado, depois de se recuperar da surpresa, rosnou irritado.

- Você se meteu com o cara errado, rapaz. – rosnou Lucio - _Sectumsempra_!

Antes que Sirius pudesse pensar no que fazer. Ele havia sido arremessado para longe e estava sangrando como se tivesse sido esfaqueada o algo do tipo, respirava ofegante e tinha os olhos cerrados.

- Ninguém machuca o meu irmão – berrou Lílian nervosa.

- E ninguém machuca o MEU NERD – berrou Fred irritado.

Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram marotos. Lílian piscou confiante para Fred e ele apertou a mão dela com força.

- _Glacius_! – berrou Lílian fazendo o mirando no chão e fazendo o mesmo congelar e Luciu escorregar.

- Que tipo de brincadeira idiota é essa? – Lucio quis saber com raiva.

- _Glacius! _– repetiu Fred dessa vez acertando em Lucio que congelara.

- Deu certo – disse Lílian sorrindo feliz.

- Tudo que agente faz dá certo – disse Fred puxando a namorando e indo até Manu.

Assim que soltaram a loira ela correu até Sirius. Lílian e Fred fizeram o mesmo. Sirius respirava fraco e sangrava cada vez mais.

- Você disse... Minha Manu? – a loira quis saber.

- É, eu acho – disse Sirius sorrindo de leve e fazendo os olhos da loirinha se encherem de lagrimas.

Mas eles logo se viraram para a estatua de gelo de Lucio que parecia estar se quebrando. Lílian abraçou Fred assustada ao ver a estatua se quebrar e exibir um Lucio Malfoy com seu maior sorriso cruel.

- Brincaram com a pessoa errada crianças – disse Lucio com ódio.

O loiro mais velho olhou para o neto com desprezo. Bufou irritado e murmurou algo como "igual ao pai". Em seguida apertou o botão fazendo o gancho que segurava Dani e Vivian soltar as duas garotas.

Aquilo pareceu durar uma década, mas não passou de um segundo. Jack viu o gancho se soltar. Olhou para Blink, eles trocaram olhares cúmplices e correram até as garotas. Jack se aproximava cada vez mais de Vivian que parecia estar caindo em câmera lenta. Seus olhos se desviaram para Daniela, ela parecia estar caindo mais rápido e Blink parecia não se capaz de impedir que ela caísse.

Pulou e empurrou a garota para a terra firme do outro lado do lago cheio de piranhas. Olhou para Vivian como quem pede desculpas, mas ela não parecia se importar, apenas abraçava Blink com força. Olhou para a garota em seus braços. Dani se segurava em seu pescoço assustada, parecia mais frágil que nunca.

Ele havia pulado para salvá-la. Não soube o que lhe deu. Tinha que pegar Vivian, mas temeu a queda de Daniela e havia mudado seu rumo, por coincidência Blink havia feito o mesmo e as duas garotas estavam bem e a salvo, mas Dani não parecia ter gostado da troca repentina tanto quanto Vivian.

- Eu podia ter morrido, seu inútil – berrou a loira chutando Blink, mas ainda segurando Jack com força.

- Dani, eu gosto de ar – brincou Jack, pois a garota o puxava pelo pescoço.

- Desculpa – murmurou ela tímida depois de notar que Blink não prestava atenção em suas criticas.

- Tudo bem, Ah, e não precisa se preocupar, eu não ia deixar você cair – disse Jack sorrindo para a loira a sua frente.

O que aconteceu em seguida com certeza surpreendeu Jack. Pois Daniela praticamente se jogara em seus braços e o beijar com fervor.

**Na:/ Ani, você ta respirando, amiga? Calma, eu sei, é muita emoção, sem choro, please. Ah, se tiverem um tempinho dêem uma olhada na carinha dos seus personagens favoritos, ta no meu profile, não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Ani eu sei que gostou :P Gente, temos uma nova leitora, dêem as boas vindas a shu malfoy, shu espero que esteja gostando mesmo :)**


	18. Capitulo 17

Cap 17

_- Tudo bem, Ah, e não precisa se preocupar, eu não ia deixar você cair – disse Jack sorrindo para a loira a sua frente._

_O que aconteceu em seguida com certeza surpreendeu Jack. Pois Daniela praticamente se jogara em seus braços e o beijar com fervor._

Jack não pode negar que adorara aquilo, mas sem duvidas havia ficado surpreso. A garota apertava sua nuca e o beijava com um desespero que ele retribuiu, sem duvidas, esperava aquilo dele, mas nunca de Daniela Krum.

- Cara, - disse Jack quando em fim se separaram – você tem certeza que não quer ficar presa por uma corda à mercê de um bandido psicopata e com piranhas assassinas aos seus pés de novo? Eu não me incomodo de te salvar outra vez se o premio for esse.

- Idiota – disse Dani batendo no garoto mais sorrindo de leve.

- Comovente – provocou Lucio batendo lentas palmas.

- Eu vou resolver isso – murmurou Jack para a loira.

- Mas... – disse Dani segurando ele pelo braço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Jack piscando maroto e indo em direção ao avô.

Jack seguiu serio em direção ao avô. Lucio seguia para perto dele também com sua habitual pode aristocrática. Quando os dois estavam frente a frente Lucio ergueu o dedo para falar algo, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

- Não encoste um dedo no meu filho – a voz de Draco ecoara pelo lugar.

Atrás dele vinha Gina, Harry, Luna, Jorge, Hermione, Rony e uma Gabriela desesperada. Assim que avistou a filha, Gabriela saiu correndo em direção a ela empurrando até mesmo Lucio que se surpreendeu consideravelmente.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou para a filha.

- Claro, eu só fui seqüestrada por um psicopata do mal, eu vou sobreviver sem ir para a psicanálise ou coisa do tipo – disse Dani friamente.

- Que bom, está sendo chata, isso quer dizer que está bem – disse Gabriela abraçando a filha com alegria.

Luna puxou Harry pela orelha e correu até o filho ensangüentado no chão dizendo que tinham que resolver isso e deixar Draco cuidar dos problemas problemáticos da família dele. Jorge e Hermione fizeram o mesmo e Rony correu até Vivian e Blink, próximos a Gabriela.

- Tudo bem, sogrinho, - disse Gina brava – vamos fazer o seguinte, cuidamos disso eu e você e larga do pé do meu JACK!

- Gina, o assunto é comigo – disse Draco bravo.

- Não, o assunto é COMIGO, escuta aqui Sr. Malfoy, a culpa não é minha se eu sou linda e o Draco caiu de amores por mim, ok? Fala serio – berrou Gina irritada.

- Mamis, a modéstia é genética? – brincou Jack.

- Draco, seu filho tem problemas – disse Lucio girando os olhos.

- Cara, ele dorme pelado – disse Fred girando os olhos.

- MEU MERLIN – berrou Lucio assustado.

- Em um dormitório masculino – disse Blink calmo.

- Por MORGANA – berrou Lucio pasmo.

- Cara ele... – Fred começou.

- SEU FILHO É GAY, DRACO – berrou Lucio fora de si.

- Hei, vô, assim já ta avacalhando – disse Jack fingindo estar ofendido.

- Eu repito mentalmente toda noite que a culpa é da Gina – murmurou Draco.

- Claro que é, é dela e da família adoradora de trouxas dela – disse Lucio irritado.

- PÓ PARAR, PAI! – disse Draco irritado – SÓ EU posso falar da família da Gina e das frescuras dela, SÓ EU! Ela é a MINHA mulher, entendeu?

- Fingi que isso foi romântico, mãe – disse Jack rindo.

- Estou tentando – disse Gina girando os olhos.

- Jack, saia daqui, vá para perto da sua mãe, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver com seu avô – disse Draco serio e Jack obedeceu na mesma hora.

Os dois loiros se fitaram por alguns instantes. Draco olhava com ódio para o pai que sorria de lado com deboche ao sentimento de ódio do filho.

- Me diga, pai, como nos encontrou? – Draco perguntou bravo.

- Londres não é tão grande assim – ironizou Lucio.

- É, mas quando você estava na prisão eu havia dito que estava em Paris – disse Draco enrugando a testa.

- Bem, eu fui para lá, - disse Lucio olhando de esgueira para Dani e Gabriela – procurei alguns amigos seus.

- Me diga que não foi o senhor... – começou Draco baixinho.

- O que? – Lucio questionou gargalhando – Eu fui atrás do Krum, ele era seu amigo, não? Ele disse que nunca falaria, que me levaria para a cadeia, tive que acabar com ele.

Nessa hora Gabriela começou a chorar compulsivamente e Rony tentava acalmá-la. Jack correu até Dani e a segurou antes que pudesse correr e matar Lucio, ou algo do tipo, a loira parecia fora de si.

- Se acalma, Dani – disse Jack segurando a loira que em seguida desabou sem eu braços com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sabia que ele havia sido assassinado, ninguém me ouviu, mas eu sabia – disse Dani chorando enquanto Jack alisava seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la.

- Em seguida fui a procura dos Weasleys, - disse Lucio calmo – achei a casa de um dos quinhentos irmãos da sua esposa, o que era casado com a tal da Pavati ou sei lá o que. Bem, ela também não quis me dizer, foi mais fácil que o Krum.

Dessa vez Blink foi obrigado a segurar Rony enquanto Vivian chorava compulsivamente ao lado de Gabriela.

- Você é um idiota – rosnou Draco irritado.

- Que ofensa vinda de alguém que casou com uma vadia – murmurou Lucio debochado.

- _Crucio._

Todos se viraram para Jack que era quem havia lançado a maldição da tortura em Lucio que se contorcia no chão em pura dor. Ele berrava e Jack cessou o ataque indo em direção ao avô.

- Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, pode me machucar, me irritar, me humilhar e até me chantagiar... – disse Jack assustando Lucio – mas ninguém mata a mãe da minha amiga, - falou apontando para Vivian – ninguém mata a pai da minha namorada ou a faz chorar, muito menos faz as duas coisas juntas, - disse Jack bravo apontando para Daniela que ainda tinha os olhos marcados por lagrimas – e NINGUÉM chama a minha mãe de vadia! ENTENDEU?  
Para a surpresa da maioria Lucio balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem duvidas não esperava ver Jack Malfoy tão frio e com tanto ódio. Draco sorriu de leve, fez sinal para Harry que correu até Lucio, arrancou a varinha dele e o prendeu pelos braços. Draco abraçou a filho pela cabeça e sorrindo falou para o pai.

- Esse é meu garoto, - fazendo Lucio bufar – que dorme pelado e tudo.

- Você achou mesmo que ia se dar bem? – Harry perguntou debochado a Lucio.

- Eu teria me safado se não fossem essas crianças enxeridas e esse cachorro idiota – disse Lucio.

- Mas nós não temos cachorro – disse Blink observador.

Assim de trás de uma arvore surgiram Scooby-doo e sua turma. Lílian bufou irritada.

- Caiam fora, o credito é nosso. – disse ela fazendo so mesmo saírem reclamando.

- Eu tenho um Macaco, serve? – Jack perguntou animado.

- Tudo bem, se não fossem essas crianças enxeridas e aquele macaco idiota – disse Lucio irritado.

Jack sorriu para o pai que apenas piscou maroto. Em seguida Gina pulou e abraçou os dois fazendo Lucio fazer uma cara de nojo antes de Harry apartar com ele direto para a prisão.

- Estou tão feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem – disse Gina animada.

- É, e agora que o Rony tem vergonha na cara pode ser até que ele e o Jorge voltem a se falar como antes – disse Luna levantando Sirius que não estava mais sangrando, mas ainda estava machucado.

- É, assunto de família é lindo – disse Gina sorrindo para os dois irmãos.

- Eu sinto muito, Ron – Jorge começou.

- Eu que sinto, fui um idiota e... – Rony começou.

- E muito Mal comido, mas isso já foi resolvido e todos podemos ficar bem – disse Gabriela fazendo Hermione corar violentamente assim como Rony, mas Jorge apenas gargalhou.

- Mamãe a senhora é tão sutil. E não estava chorando agora a pouco? – Dani questionou.

- Superei – murmurou Gabriela arrumando os cabelos.

- Certo, agora que estamos todos bem... – Hermione começou – QUERO VOCÊS EM HOGWARTS AGORA!!!!

Os oito adolescentes não pensaram duas vezes. Manuela puxou Sirius para que se apoiasse nela e eles saíram correndo para fora da floresta proibida fazendo Hermione e os outros gargalharem compulsivamente.

**Na:/ olhem a cama e me digam o que acharam ****./_TYze4gpz_n4/SR3dKFWvvOI/AAAAAAAAAEU/HbwUs42i0cs/s1600-h/personagens+de+**** ;)**


	19. Capitulo 18

Cap 18

O caminho para fora da floresta proibida foi tranqüilo. Manuela ia abraçada com um Sirius machucado e repetia quinhentas vezes o quanto ele era um herói e que ELA estava namorando um HERÓI. Fred e Lílian iam de mãos dadas gargalhando da cena que Manu fazia. Blink e Vivian iam se agarrando distraidamente pelo caminho, mas o clima não estava tão descontraído para Daniela e Jack, que iam silenciosamente atrás dos outros amigos.

Jack olhava com atenção para a loira que olhava para os próprios pés distraída. Ela parecia querer falar algo, mas não conseguia, sem duvidas, havia alguns assuntos pendentes que eram difíceis de se discutirem.

- Dani... – Jack falou baixinho fazendo a loira olhar para ele – eu sinto muito pelo que meu avô fez com seu pai e...

- Você não teve culpa – disse Dani sorrindo triste.

- Meio que tive, afinal, ele estava atrás de mim – disse Jack olhando para os próprios pés.

Ele se surpreendeu ao ver Daniela parar bruscamente de andar e erguer seu rosto com delicadeza. Ele sentiu as mãos da garota tocarem sua face e ela sorria doce para ele, de um jeito que ele jamais havia visto.

- Hei, você não teve culpa, - disse ela tão docemente que ele não pode evitar sorrir de leve – e se quer saber não é sobre isso que eu estava pensando, quer dizer, meu pai já está morto, eu sabia disso, esqueceu?

Ela não continuou de falar, e saiu andando deixando um Jack surpreso para trás. O loiro acelerou o passo e assim que a alcançou olhou curioso para a cara marota que Daniela fazia.

- Sobre o que estava pensando? – Jack perguntou curioso.

- Você disse... Você me chamou de sua namorada – disse ela sorrindo marota.

- Bem... – Jack falou corando violentamente.

- Não lembro de você ter comentado comigo sobre isso – disse Dani sorrindo mais debochada que nunca.

- Meio que eu me esqueci – disse Jack corando mais ainda.

- Tudo bem, eu topo – disse ela sorrindo.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Eu topo namorar você, Jack Malfoy, viu como sou boazinha? – disse Daniela sorrindo debochada.

Jack sorriu como nunca, puxou a garota e a abraçou pela cintura em um ato de posse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para ela que apenas piscou marota. Logo ele a puxou com delicadeza para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- Vocês dois, por que não vão para um Motel? – Blink perguntou gargalhando.

- Olha só quem fala – provocou Daniela.

- Não se preocupe, estamos chegando em hogwarts e meu dormitório está a NOSSA espera – disse Jack piscando safado para a namorada que apenas lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- MEU MERLIN, - berrou Sirius desesperado – OS DORMITORIOS, O SALÃO COMUNAL DA GRIFINORIA.

- O que tem? – Vivian perguntou surpresa quando se viu correndo com todos atrás de um Sirius desesperado.

- Era o dia dele de tomar conta do salão comunal – explicou Lílian ofegante de tanto correr.

- Nossa, que drama – reclamou Daniela.

Eles correram disparados. Quando em fim chegaram, a passagem do salão comunal e parou bruscamente, passou pela passagem do quadro e fixou os olhos no salão comunal. Estava em perfeito estado, nem uma pulga fora do lugar. Melhor, NEM UMA PULGA.

- Viu? Tudo ficou bem – disse Manu tranqüila.

- Quem tomou conta do salão comunal? – Sirius perguntou surpreso.

Foi assim que de trás do sofá vermelho do salão comunal da Grifinoria surge Luke Skywalker com sua espada de luz em mãos e com suas vestes bizarras.

- Eu tomei – disse ele.

- Luke Skywalker? – os oito perguntaram surpresos.

- É, eu e meu novo ajudante, esse sábio macaco – disse Luke mostrando O Macaco ao seu lado.

- O nome dele é O Macaco – disse Jack orgulhoso.

- Luke... – disse Darth Vader surgindo da entrada do salão comunal – eu sou seu pai...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – berrou Luke nervoso.

- Cara, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que sso aqui não é starwars? – Blink perguntou irritado.

- Não é? – Luke perguntou surpreso.

- Não – disse Darth Vader serio.

- Ah, qual é? Vamos dar o fora daqui – disse Luke saindo com Darth Vader do salão.

Os oito se entreolharam e apenas deram de ombros. Jack sorriu de leve para o macaco que usava a mascara de Darth Vader e segurava a espada de luz de Luke.

- Se divertiu, garotão? – Jack perguntou bobamente.

- Jack, ele é um macaco – reclamou Daniela.

- Não, ele é O Macaco – disse Jack animado.

- Tanto faz – bufou Dani.

- Ah, O Macaco, essa é sua nova mãe – disse Jack apontando para Dani e fazendo O Macaco pular no pescoço da loira.

- Nova O QUE? – Daniela perguntou tentando se livrar do bicho.

- É, ele é meu filho, então é seu também – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Que sorte a minha, não? – ironizou Dani tentando se livrar do macaco.

- É – disse Jack bobamente.

Os outros sorriram de leve. Lílian deu de ombros e Fred não pode evitar gargalhar.

- Quer saber, eu não vou me meter – disse Vivian sorrindo.

- Nem eu – disse Blink.

- Muito menos yo – brincou Lílian.

- Vamos para o nosso dormitório e pedir uma pizza? – perguntou Fred.

Assim os quatro subiram deixando Dani e Jack discutindo sobre a real mãe de O Macaco lá no maio do salão comunal. Realmente eles eram um casal estranho, mas MUITO estranho mesmo.

Foi assim que no fim do ano, na festa de casamento de Gabriela e Rony, estavam todos lá dançando. Dani não pode evitar olhar para o DJ, por que não se surpreendera. Puxou os amigos até o mesmo.

Lá, sentado tocando o som estava ele, Darth Vader. A loira bufou irritada e Manuela não pode evitar gargalhar. Lílian e Fred enrugaram a testa. E Vivian e Blink giraram os olhos.

- Por que não acabamos logo com isso? – Jack perguntou rindo.

- Posso? – Dani perguntou brava.

- Vá lá – mandou Manu rindo.

A loira puxou a mascara do Darth Vader a para a surpresa dela apareceu a cabeça de Lucio Malfoy, todos trocaram olhares suspeitos.

- FALA SERIO – disseram os oito.

Manuela foi mais rápida dessa vez arrancando a marcara de Lucio e mostrando o rosto de Luke Skywalker. Sirius bufou cansado.

- Me poupem, isso perdeu a graça.

Sirius puxou a mascara de Luke Skywalker e mostrou a todos o rosto de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

- O MACACO? – eles perguntaram surpresos ao ver a carinha peluda do mesmo.

- Fala serio, - Jack arriscou tentando puxar a cara de O Macaco, mas como era ele mesmo, não conseguiu – opa.

- Jack, é O Macaco – disse Fred surpreso.

- Isso é porque você é uma péssima mãe – disse Jack apontando para Dani que apenas bateu na testa.

- Cara, eles estão fazendo nosso trabalho – disse Scooby-Doo e seus amigos que surgiram decepcionados e sumiram em seguida.

– Cara, essa fic é a casa da mãe Joana ou o que? – Blink perguntou bravo.

- E isso é porque a Dani é uma péssima mãe, pois se não fosse isso O Macaco não teria tentado dominar o mundo ou coisa do tipo – disse Jack irritado.

- Cara, do que você ta falando? – Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Sabe, foi isso que o Darth Vader queria fazer, não é? – como ninguém respondeu, Jack apenas bufou – Tanto faz, sempre odiei StarWars!

Os outros também deram de ombros e Jack voltou a reclamar de como Dani era uma péssima mãe. E assim passou-se um dia, e mais um, e mais um. E eles continuaram brigando e brigando e o Darth Vader continuou aparecendo e O Macaco atrapalhando ou sei lá o que, mas tudo bem, eles ficaram juntos, afinal, só eles para se agüentarem mesmo.

- Ta tanto faz, eu odeio StarWars – disse Jack por fim!

Fim!

**Na:/ Own, amores, é o fim da nossa fic, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado :) Valeu pessoal e até a próxima!**


End file.
